The Next Chapter In This Fairy Tail
by Super High School Level Ahoge
Summary: Makoto finds himself in the forest with no memeory of how he got there. The last thing he remembers is leaving the school. He has several questions like where is or why the old man he met in the woods was tlaking about magic. Watch as Makoto lives his life as a Lightning Devil Slayer Makoto x Harem
1. The Fairy Tails Only Just Begun

Makoto was experiencing a serious case of deja vu right now. First he got locked up in a school with no idea of how he got there. Now he woke up in a forest with no idea how he got there. He was also wondering where his friends were.

"Hello is anyone there. I think I'm lost" Makoto yelled out only to get no answer. He decided that staying in the forest wasn't going to do anything and that he should try to look for his own way out. He walked through the forest for what felt like a good while until he came across a old man. He also felt something from inside the man that he didn't know how to describe. The only way for him to describe it was that it was a little overwhelming.

"Oh hello you seem to have gotten yourself lost" said the old man. Makoto windered why the man was dressed so strangely, almost like a jester.

"Yes I am lost. Where are we right now. Are we still in Tokyo" Makoto asked the man. The old man was confused as to what he meant.

"I'm sorry child but I've never heard of a place known as Tokyo before. And to answer your other question we are currently in the forest of the town known as Magnolia in the country of Fiore" said the old man. Makoto had never heard of a town or country like that before.

"I'm sorry but I don't know those places mister uh what's your name" asked Makoto.

"Oh I am master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild" said Makarov.

"My name is Makoto Naegi and what's a guild" asked Makoto. Makarov was shocked the Makoto didn't know what a guild was.

"You don't know what a guild is" asked Makarov with and shocked tone of voice. Makoto shook his head in reply.

"Well then since you appear to be lost how about you come to my guild" asked Makarov. Makoto was hesitant, but could see that Makarov's words were genuine so he went along with him.

"Alright I'll go with you. Besides it's not really like I know where I am anyways" said Makoto. Makarov led the way and the two walked through the forest. On the way there Makarov explained what a guild was and how they treated each other like family, but accidentally forgot to tell him about magic. Makoto began to think of his family with his parents and his brothers and sister. He zoned out after a while, but noticed that they entered a medieval looking town.

"Wow is this Magnolia" asked Makoto with shock and wonder in his eyes. When he saw this town he began to think that Junko was just lying about the world and the tragedy. They continued to walk along the stone path a little more and they eventually stopped.

"Yes and that over there is the Fairy Tail guild hall" said Makarov pointing at a big building with the words Fairy Tail written on a sign. Makoto was confused as to why the name was spelled the way it was.

"Um I don't mean to be rude, but have you noticed that the tale in Fairy Tail is spelled wrong" asked Makoto. Makarov smiled and began to get flashbacks from when a certain dragon slayer first joined.

"Oh no that's on purpose. The reason for that name is because nobody knows if fairy's have tails, or if they even exist. So it is a unknown mystery, unless someone wants to find out, which could become an exciting adventure, and our members would be the ones who would want to find out" said Makarov.

"Wow that's awesome" said Makoto. He could feel the positive energy the guild hall was emitting. It made him feel hopeful that maybe his situation wasn't the worst in the world.

"Yes it's pretty great isn't it. Well then let's go inside Makoto I want to learn about where you come from" said Makarov. Makoto followed him into the guild and saw that there was a massive fight taking place inside.

"Ugh those fools are going overboard again" said Makarov with a annoyed tone of voice. Makoto was shocked to see someone with his whole right arm turned to stone.

"Master Makarov how is he doing that" asked Makoto with shock in his face and voice.

"Oh that is Take-Over magic" explained Makarov as he walked towards the center of the fighting. The next second Makoto saw him turn into a giant black monster. To say Makoto was shocked was a massive understatement.

"Would you fools stop bickering like little children" said Makarov in a deep voice. The entire guild hall went sitlent as they heard Makarov's booming voice. All Makoto could do was watch with his jaw wide open and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god he's huge" Makoto heard a blonde girl say.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master" said a white haired girl. What shocked Makoto the most about here was that she didn't look afraid of the master or his tall appearance at all.

"WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM MASTER" the blonde girl yelled in surprise. Makoto then saw a pink haired guy with standing tall with a proud expression on his face. Makoto could tell that this was about to bad for him. Which was correct.

"Hahahahaha man talk about a bunch of babies. It looks like I won this round you g-" was all the pink haired guy said before he was squished by Makarov's giant foot.

"Quite down you numbskulls. Besides it seems we have two new recruits here" said Makarov staring at the blonde girl and Makoto.

"Yes sir" was the blonde girls reply. Makarov then began to shrink back down until he was back to his normal size, which shocked the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet ya" said Makarov as he greeted the blonde girl.

"He's so tiny. This little guys really in charge here" asked the blonde girl.

"Of course he is allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov" said the blonde girl as if the whole thing was normal. Makarov then turned around tired to jump up to the railing on the second floor, but accidentally hit his head. He then straightened himself out and stood up on the rails. He pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of clods. Just look at how much paper work the magic council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you brats lost your minds all you kids are good for us getting the higher ups mad at me. However, I say to hell with the magic council" said Makarov as he burned a bunch of papers and threw them to the side, which the pink haired guy from before jumped up and ate. Makoto didn't notice though because he was to busy listening to Makarov's speech.

"Now listen any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To preform magic one must have a strong mind and The ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If we follow the rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one" said Makarov. Everyone cheered and threw their hands up making a L chair with their fingers. Makoto could tell that they loved being in here, and that they valued each other no matter how much fights they have.

"Wow that was such a beautiful speech" said the blonde girl. Makoto definitely agreed with her. He was so moved by that speech and began to think that maybe life wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Um excuse me I heard that you two are new members correct" the white haired girl asked Makoto and the blonde haired girl.

"Oh yeah my names Makoto Naegi it's nice to meet you" said Makoto.

"My name is Lucy it's such a honor to meet you" said Lucy.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss and since you guys are new members you'll need to get your guild marks" said Mira. Makoto began to get a weird feeling from Mira for some reason like how he did with Makarov before. Makoto was confused about what she meant by a guild mark. The three walked up to the bar up at the front of the guild.

"I can't wait to get the official mark of Fairy Tail put on me" said Lucy while fangirling. Makoto was still confused as to what the mark of a guild meant, but he wasn't exactly worried. He then saw Mirajane pick something up from the back of the bar that looked like something used to stamp things (I don't know what it's called).

"Okay Lucy so where do you want you me mark to go" asked Mirajane.

"I want it to go on my right hand" said Lucy. Mirajane took the stamp thing and put it in Lucy's hand. After it glowed it revealed a fairy looking mark on Lucy's hand. Afterwards Lucy ran off squealing towards a pink haired guy.

"So where do you want your mark to go Makoto" asked Mirajane. Makoto thought about it and chose to place it on his left shoulder. He took off his jacket and Mirajane his placed a orange mark on his arm.

"There you go Makoto you are now a official member of the Fairy Tail guild" said Mirajane. Makoto placed his jacket back on and walked over to Makarov.

"Um excuse me master I wanted to talk to you about something important" said Makoto.

"Alright then my boy lets go in my office to discuss this important issue" said Makarov as he led Makoto to his office. He closed the door and put some kind of runes up so no one could hear them.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about" asked Makarov.

"Well you see you might find this weird because it seems so common here, but I've never actually seen magic, actually where I'm from it doesn't actually exist. Most people don't even believe in magic" said Makoto. Makarov was shocked and confused to hear Makoto say that.

"You mean this Tokyo place you come from doesn't have any magic in it" asked Makarov.

"That's correct. I've also never heard of a guild or about any countries known as Fiore. I come from Japan" said Makoto.

"Also what do you mean you've never seen magic here before. The magic power your emitting is incredible" said Makarov.

"What do you mean magic power. I don't know what your referring to" said Makoto.

"The reason I was able to find you is because of your incredible magic power. It appeared out of nowhere while I was walking in the forest so I just assumed you were a mage. You mean to tell me that you have never seen or practiced magic before" asked Makarov. Makoto was shocked because he never thought he would be able to use magic, but if what Makarov is telling him is true then he probably can use it.

"No I've never used any magic before. Also do you recognize the name of my country Japan" asked Makoto.

"No I don't believe I have heard of a country with that name. Let me ask you a question Makoto" said Makarov. He came up with a theory and wanted to see if it was true.

"Okay go ahead" said Makoto.

"Have you ever heard of the planet Earthland" asked Makarov. He knew if Makoto answered his question the way he was expecting him to then that would prove the theory he had made about where the luckster came from.

"Um do you mean Earht because earth doesn't have the word land after it" said Makoto. At that moment Makarov knew that his theory was correct about the lucksters origins.

"It would appear that you are not from the same world as this one. That would explain why you have no idea about magic, or guild, or even the name of the country we're in right now" said Makarov. Makoto was shocked when he heard what Makarov said. He wanted to argue against it, but it was clear that all the evidence so far pointed to Makarov's theory being correct.

"So this isn't earth, it's some place called earthland. And in this world people use magic as a way to live. This is so much more different from my world" said Makoto.

"Yes I can only assume how confused you are. If you wouldn't mind telling me what you were doing before you came here I would like to know" said Makarov. Makoto looked hesitant at first, but realised that after Makarov had helped him it was only fair to tell him his story. So with that Makoto told Makarov everything about what happened to him, even the killing game and the tragedy. Makarov couldn't believe all the things he was hearing, but saw the sadnesss and pain in Makoto's face so he knew it was all true.

"My god the things you've seen are so horrible. I'm so sorry you had to witness all that" said Makarov.

"It's fine besides it's all over now so all I can do is move forward for my friends who couldn't" said Makoto. Makarov has seen a lot of strong people over the years, but none had shown the strength Makoto displayed.

"That is a noble thing to say my child. Now I would like it if you could come with me so we could find out what your magic is" said Makarov.

"Oh yeah of course I will. Besides I was also wondering what my magic was" said Makoto. Makarov took down the rune and they walked out of the office. They saw that the pink haired boy and Lucy had left and also noticed the hole in the board that read request board.

"Hey Nab do you know what happened to the board" asked Makarov.

"Natsu happened. Romeo came in here asking if someone could go get Macao from Mount Hakobe. You weren't here so he ran out and afterwards Natsu punched the board" said Nab. Makarov sighed.

"Of course Natsu would do that. You know how he gets when he's like this." said Makarov.

"Geez whens the guy ever gonna grow up" said another person from the guild.

"Yeah the only thing that's gonna do is hurt Macao's pride" said Nab.

"Well it is up to Natsu what he wants to do. Anyways come on Makoto we have to get going" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and they left the guild, leaving some of the members confused.

**Forest**

After walking out to the forest for a bit they eventually found a place with a clearing and no people or buildings around them.

"Okay so how do I do this master Makarov" asked Makoto. He really should have thought more about this before he came out here.

"Well you see Makoto I thought that maybe with some training we could unleash the dormant magic inside of you. You can learn another form of magic if you want, people can learn more than one type of magic. So while we're training you might want to consider looking for another magic that interests you" said Makarov. Makoto thought about it and it made sense to learn another form of magic. If he was going to be a wizard then he'd have to wait for his primary magic to awaken before he could use it.

"Alright then I guess I could learn another type of magic. So what are we going to be doing for the training part" asked Makoto.

"We'll be training on both your physical and mental strength. It is like I said before in order for magic to work the energy inside of us has to be in sync with the magic in the natural world. So while we are doing mostly physical training when we take breaks I will have you meditate and that will help you channel your magic power" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and the training began.

**Three Hours Later**

Pain and soreness. Those were the two things Makoto was feeling in his body. The training Makarov put him through was more grueling than even one of Sakura's training sessions. And that's saying something. After a while they decided to head back to the guild, and everyone could tell that Makoto's magic power was extremely high. Every turned their attention to Makoto and stared with wide eyes at his power.

"Um master why are they looking at me like that" asked Makoto.

"Well you see Makoto when you first came here I assumed that your magic power was at the current level it was at. But after your body got used to the magic inside you it appears that you were a lot stronger than I had first assumed" said Makarov. If he had to compare him to someone he would probably put him on a level just above Erza.

"So is that why everyone's looking at me like that" asked Makoto. Makarov nodded and ushered Makoto to follow him. Makarov opened a door and revealed a huge library with a huge collection of books.

"This is Fairy Tails library. Try looking for a new type of magic that you would like to learn in here" said Makarov. Makoto went down and looked around for a magic that he might like.

"Oh also one more thing Makoto. If anyone asks about your magic tell them you got it from an enchanted book and that you don't know what your magic it is yet" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and then he continued to look for a book that could tell him more about the magic he wanted to learn.

"There are so many different types magic's in here" said Makoto. He eventually found a book titled "the art of weaponry". Makoto was interested by the title and read a bit of it. It described different types of weapons and how to use them in combat. Makoto was amazed at the different uses for weapons.

"Wow these are actually pretty cool. I guess I should tell master I chose what I want to study" said Makoto. He took the book over to Makarov and and he examined it.

"So you want to learn how to use weapons huh. Well that should be simple enough to learn. You can also channel your magic through certain weapons. This type of magic is known as holder magic where you need a certain item to use it" said Makarov.

"There are different types of magic spells" Makoto asked.

"Yes there is holder magic like I just explained and caster magic. Caster magic is like using magic from your own body. For example that boy over there is Gray Fullbuster and he uses Ice-Make magic. It's a caster magic that allows the person to creat whatever they want out of ice" said Makarov.

"So you can either use magic from your body or from items you have is that correct" asked Makoto.

"Yes that is pretty much the short explanation on magic. Well then you should get to reading that book and learning about weapons. Tommorow I will take you to a blacksmith in town and have you pick a weapon you want. For now you should go to bed. There are some beds in the infirmary over there at the back fo the guild" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and went into the infirmary to continue reading. He learned a lot about weapons and the many different fighting styles and uses for those weapons.

"Which weapon should I chose. I kind of want a sword, but maybe I'll get a battle axe. A couple of daggers would be fine too. A glaive would be pretty cool too" said Makoto. Those four were the options that he wanted the most. He saw that it was getting late out since most of the members all went home so he decided to go to sleep and figure out which one he would want in the morning.

**Morning **

Makoto was still having nightmares about Hopes Peak. He could see his friends deaths and executions, even the ones who didn't commit any murders. He saw Sayaka be ripped in half by a bear trap, and Hina get eaten by sharks in a tank full of water. He managed to wake up after he saw Chihiro's execution. He was sweating and he felt like his heart was racing.

"Calm down Makoto it was just a dream. Most of those didn't happen" Makoto said to himself. He got up from the bed and went into the shower to wash the sweat off of him. After he failed to get the shower working for a few minutes he got out of the shower put on his clothes and walked to the bar.

"Hey Makoto how have you been" asked Mira. Makoto once again got that exact same feeling in his body when he got near Mira.

"Oh I'm fine. I was wondering where master went though. I was supposed to go with him somewhere" said Makoto.

"Oh right he said he was going to be waiting outside the blacksmith shop. It's straight ahead from the exist to the guild hall" said Mira. Makoto thanked Mira for the instructions and headed to meet master at the blacksmith.

"After a few minutes of walking Makoto saw Makarov standing outside a shop. He knew it was the shop because it was the only stone building here and it had smoke coming out of a big chimney.

"Ah there you Makoto I was wondering when you would arrive" said Makarov.

"Yeah sorry I took so long. I took a shower before I came here" said Makoto.

"It's fine so shall we go see about your new weapon" asked Makarov.

"Yeah I'm ready" said Makoto as they walked into the shop. They saw several different types of swords and battle axes on display along with a few other weapons. A man appears from behind the store and walked up to the counter.

"Hey master Makarov what brings you here " asked the man at the counter.

"Hello there Leonard we came here to buy a new recruit of mine here a weapon today" said Makarov.

"Well with that magic power of his he's going to need a strong weapon. Lucky for you I've got the perfect thing for you" said Leonard. They followed him to the back of the shop and he pulled out a purple sword along with a pair of daggers.

"These ought to do the trick. These daggers come with the sword as a added bonus. They channel lightning magic and increase it exponentially. Since your a lightning mage I figured you'd want to check these bad boys out" said Leonard. Makoto and Makarov were both surprised that he knew the type of magic he had since not even they knew.

"Wait how do you know what type of magic I use" asked Makoto.

"Well you see it's a trick I picked up from a passing mage. It's known as Insight magic. It allows people to see ether type of magic other people or items have and even tell their rarity. Your magic is a incredibly rare type of lightning magic. It might even be lost magic" said Leonard. Makoto was so relived to know what type of magic he had, and that it was apparently a powerful type.

"Well then I think these would be best what do you say Makoto" asked Makarov.

"Yeah these are great" said Makoto.

"Well then we'll be buying these Leonard" said Makarov. They went back to the front and purchased the weapons and left the store. They also purchased scabbards for the daggers and sword. Makoto placed the sword on his black and the daggers at his sides.

"So Makoto how do you like the weapons" asked Makarov.

"They feel great. I thought the sword would be a bit to heavy for me, but it's actually really light" said Makoto.

"Yes with your magic power it makes sense for the sword to weight so little" said Makarov. They walked back to the guild and everyone noticed the sword and daggers Makoto had.

"Wow It seems like someone's eager to get out and fight" said a brown haired girl drinking a whole barrel of alcohol. Natsu then walked up to Makoto along with a blue cat.

"Hey my names Natsu and this my partner Happy" said Natsu.

"Aye sir" said Happy.

"Wow a talking cat" said Makoto. He knew a lot of things were different in this world, but talking cats was not one of them.

"Yeah that's most people's reaction to first meeting Happy" said Natsu.

"Anyways that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to see how strong you are. Everyone's been telling me your stronger than Erza and they were right. So come on and fight me" said Natsu. Makarov squished Natsu with his enlarged arm.

"No Natsu not yet. Makoto got his magic from a enchanted book. All we know is that it's a rare form of lightning magic but that's it. So for now no fighting Makoto" said Makarov. Everyone was listening closely since they didn't know a lot about Makoto other than his name. They even knew more about Lucy and she joined the same time he did. A blue haired girl then walked up to Makoto.

"Wow so you got your magic from a book huh. I've heard stories about that happening, but I've never seen them. Oh and my names Levy by the way" said Levy.

"Well I'm Makoto and yes I got my magic from a book. The thing is I don't know what it is or how to use it so I've been trying to do things like training to bring it out. It's also why I have these weapons on me" said Makoto. The whole guild was talking amongst themselves about what type of lightning magic Makoto could possibly possess.

"Jeez he even uses weapons too. It's like a male version of Erza" said Gray.

"Um master who's this Erza everyone keeps talking about" asked Makoto.

"Oh she's the strongest female member" said Makarov.

"Yeah she's also super scary" said Happy. Makoto was confused as to why everyone was afield of her, at least from what he saw.

"Well anyways Makoto we should be going now. With enough training you might tap into your power soon enough" said Makarov.

"Aw man I wanted to fight him" said Natsu.

"Please falmebrain you've never beaten Erza and you expect to beat Makoto. He probably doesn't even magic to kick your ass" said Gray.

"What did you say ice princess" asked Natsu with a angry growl.

"I said your weak ash for brains" said Gray.

"Okay you know what stripper take this. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" said Natsu as he released a huge torrent of flames from his mout intending to hit Gray. However Gray dodged and everyone saw as the roar was on its way to hitting Makoto.

"Makoto look out" said Mira. Makoto turned around and saw the roar heading towards him. He couldn't do anything except take the spell, or at least that's what he thought.

_"Lightning Devils Rage" _Makoto heared a voice in his head say. On instinct he took a deep breath and yelled out the words.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE". Makoto released a huge swirling tornado of purple lightning. It hit the fire and easily destroyed it with almost no issue at all. Everyone had to look away from the sight because of all the dust it created, but when they turned around they saw Makoto with lightning surrounding him and black markings on the left side of his face, and possibly his whole body. His eye was also glowing a shade of purple as well.

"My god. He's a Devil Slayer" said Makarov with shock in his voice. He had heard of Devil and God slayers, but he never thought he'd meet one. Everyone in the guild was shocked to see the power Makoto had.

"Man screw a second Erza this guys a second Laxus" said a guy with purple hair.

"Yeah I mean he easily took down Natsu's spell with no work at all" said a guy with brown hair.

"Woah dude I'm sorry that was meant to hit the stripper not you" said Natsu. Makoto liked at him, and then oddly enough smiled.

"It's no problem Natsu, besides it helped me learn how to use my lightning magic so thanks I guess" said Makoto. Everyone thought that Makoto was way to forgiving, but since he was cool with it there was no need for them to make a huge scene about it.

"Hey master you said he was a Devil Slayer what's that" asked Lucy.

"It's similar to Natsu's Dragon Slaying magic, but it's used to slay devils and demons instead" said Makarov.

"Oh great so he's Flamebrain and Laxus rolled into one" said Gray.

"Gray be nice. Also he seems a lot nice than Laxus. And definitely a lot cuter too" said Mira. Makoto blushed a deep shade of crimson after he heard that, and most of the other members went wide eyed. They'd never heard Mira call someone cute before.

"Well I have to go learn more magic and junk bye" said Makoto as he ran into the library with speed that could put run Racer. Most of the guild members also noticed the red color his cheeks were glowing.

**And that was the first chapter of this fanfic. Also for my Pokémon fanfic I'm just going to reset it. It will still have the same premise, but a few things will be different. Also I want to give Makoto Requip magic as well so he can hold more weapons. He won't be completely overpowered, but he'll definitely be a bit stronger get than Erza. Also for the ship there are three options tell me if you want it to be Makoto x Erza Makoto x Milliana or Makoto x Mira. Also the additional ships are Masato x Chiaki and Romeo x Wendy (I'll definitely be centering more around him during the 7 year time skip. Well that'll be all for this chapter till next time**


	2. The Slayer Parts Not Just A Title

Makoto had been living in earthland for at least a few days now. Natsu continued to challenge him, but Makoto told him he wanted to get used to his magic first. He also practiced using the weapons he got from Leonard. He started off by learning basic skills and progressed to more advanced skills. He also got to know the rest of the members of Fairy Tail after a few days.

"Okay Makoto you can do this you have a magic almost no one else has. Pick a job and get some jewl for yourself. You can't stay in the infirmary forever" Makoto was mumbling to himself. He was standing in front of the request board trying to pick a good job. This would be his first job since joining Fairy Tail. He was nervous about using his magic against people.

"Hey what's up Makoto trying to get some money" asked Lucy walking up to him.

"Yeah I can't live in the infirmary forever right. Besides I have a tab at the bar I want to pay off soon" said Makoto.

"Well good luck with that because I haven't been having that much luck on jobs recently" said Lucy with a exasperated sigh.

"Why not" asked Makoto. During his time at Fairy Tail he and Lucy bonded over being two of the very few sane people in the guild.

"Hey Lucy hurry up and pick our next job" said Natsu.

"That. That's why" said Lucy with a sigh. Makoto had been told by the master and a few others at the guild how destructive Natsu could be and it made sense that Lucy wasn't making as much money working with him.

"And what makes you think I'd want to do that" asked Lucy.

"Because we're a team now aren't we" said Natsu.

"Yeah and we picked the job last time it's your turn to pick so get to it" said Happy. Lucy grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms:

"Forget it cat as far as as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded. And besides you guys didn't actually want me you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde" said Lucy remembering their previous mission.

"Don't be ridiculous that's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you cause your so nice" said Natsu flashing his usual smile.

"Wait there are teams in the guild" asked Makoto. He never heard Makarov mention that to him.

"Aye sir while the whole guild is united some people team up with other people and do missions and stuff with them" said Happy.

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it though. You and Lucy are going to get plenty of offers from other teams so you shouldn't stick with pinky" said Gray.

"Gray your clothes" said Cana. Gray looked down and was shocked to see his clothes were gone. Makoto had learned not to question where Gray's clothes went, a lot of people have tired and failed.

"Ugh not again" said Gray.

"Yeah that's what you get jerk" said Natsu. Gray glared at Natsu and got up.

"Did you just call me a jerk dragonboy" asked Gray butting heads with Natsu.

"Guys calm down let's not fight in the guild hall" said Makoto trying, and failing, to calm them down.

"Oh yeah and what if I did what are you going to do about it" said Natsu. While that was happening Loki walked up to Lucy.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy. Later tonight just the two of us" said Loki while wrapping his arm around Lucy.

"Wait what" asked Lucy with a confused tone. Loki did that usual pushing up your glasses bit like they do in every anime.

"Your just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty" said Loki.

"Do girls really fall for this" Makoto and Lucy thought to themselves. Loki then noticed Lucy's celestial spirit keys hanging off her belt.

"Your not a celestial wizard are you" asked Loki jumping away in fear. That caught Makoto off guard. One second Loki was flirting with Lucy the next he was afraid of her.

"Yeah she's got cows and crabs and stuff" said Happy while eating a fish.

"Curse you fate why must you toy with me so" cried out Loki while crying comedic tears.

"I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear" said Loki while running away.

"What got into him all of a sudden" asked Lucy.

"Yeah that was unexpected" said Makoto.

"Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well" said Mira with her usual smile.

"That makes sense" said Makoto.

"Yeah that doesn't really surprise me h -" said Lucy before she was cut off by Natsu being thrown into here.

"Lucy are you okay" asked Makoto.

"Wow that looked painful" said Mira. Makoto sweatdropped at her pretty bland reaction.

"Will the two of you just knock it off already" asked Lucy with Natsu still on top of her.

"Natsu started it I'm just following through" said Gray.

"Where are your clothes" asked Cana. Gray once again looked down in surprise when he noticed his clothes went missing.

"Your the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball" said Natsu giving Gray a glare.

"Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown" said Gray.

"Guys these are some pretty lame insults" said Lucy. Loki then came running back slamming the door open.

"Guys we got bad news" said Loki. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"It's Erza she's on her way here" said Loki. Everyone began to freak out and some even started cleaning the guild. Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting when they heard the name Erza.

"Wow just mention her name and the whole guild freaks out" said Lucy.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and a little intimidating" said Mira. Everyone then heard what sounded like thundering footsteps approaching the guild.

"That's got to be her" said Laki.

"Those sound like her footsteps" said Wakaba.

"Even the airs gone completely still" said Macao.

"Geez from these reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon or something" said Lucy before she pictured a giant demon looking woman breathing fire rampaging the village. Makoto found this a little amusing.

"Geez it's kind of like when people first meet Sakura. I'm sure she's not that bad" Makoto thought to himself.

"I'm so scared" said Lucy while holding her face in fear. The footsteps where now right outside the guild. Erza walked in holding a big decorated horn with one arm.

"I have returned. Where is master Makarov" asked Erza looking around for the master.

"Wow she's pretty" Lucy said to herself and Makoto thought to himself.

"Welcome back Erza that masters at a conference right now" said Mira.

"I see" said Erza. She noticed the Makoto and Lucy and was interested in them, especially Makoto.

"So what's that humungous thing you got there" asked a guild member.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave to me as a souvenir. Do you have a probalem with it" asked Erza giving the guy a glare.

"No not at all" said the guy as he began to sweat out of fear.

"I bet she's hear about what happened at Mount Hakobe" said Cana while chugging her beer.

"You think so, aw man I'm a goner" said Macao.

"She's not anything like I imagined" said Lucy. Makoto didn't really see any problems with her right now. Sure she was a bit easy to provoke, but other than that he didn't see anything wrong. Erza then gave a glare to everyone in the guild to catch their attention.

"Now listen up while I was on the road I heared a few things. Word is Fairy Tails causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do" said Erza before she turned around to glare at Cana.

"Cana you need to start controlling your drinking" said Erza, causing Cana to stop drinking from her barrel.

"Vijeeter please take the dancing outside" said Erza. Vijeeter stopped dancing and stood completely frozen in the pose he was in before.

"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit" said Erza, causing Wakaba to throw out his cigarette.

"Nab I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job already" said Erza. Nab turned around slowly and was surrounded by a frightened aura.

"Macao" said Erza. Macao jumped up in fright, but deflated once all she did was sigh.

"Please just say something" said Macao.

"I don't know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up" said Erza with her hand on her forehead.

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over" Lucy whispered to Mira.

"That Erza for you" said Happy popping up from out of nowhere.

"Even if the is kind of bossy she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her" said Lucy.

"I had a friend just like her once. People were afraid of her too, but she was a really good person" said Makoto as he remembered Sakura and realized how similar her and Erza are to each other.

"Are Natsu and Gray here" asked Erza. Makoto and Lucy were surprised to see Natsu and Gray with their hands around their necks.

"Oh hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do" said Gray while he and Matsu were sweating out of fear.

"Aye" said Natsu.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy" said Lucy with a confused expression. Makoto was curious why Gray and Natsu seemed to be the most afraid of her.

"That's great I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and the" said Erza.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends" said Gray.

"Aye" was Natsu's only response.

"What's gotten into Natsu" asked Lucy.

"He's scared a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad" said Mira.

"That was a pretty reckless thing to do" said Makoto.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked she beat him up too" said Macao with a amused smirk on his face.

"Let's not forget she also beat up Loki for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though" said Cana.

"Yeah can't say I blame her" said Lucy.

"Natsu Gray I need you to do me a favor. While traveling I overheard something that had me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost emergency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here I can really use your help" said Erza. The entire guild was shocked that Erza ofnall people needed help.

"Did that really just happen" asked a female member.

"Erza asked them for help" asked a male member.

"This is definitely a first" said Wakaba.

"We'll meet at the train station tommorow morning" said Erza. Makoto decided that now wasn't the time to introduce himself to Erza, she seemed busy after all. He found a job that asked to take care of a few monsters that were terrorizing a town called Clover town a couple miles east of Magnolia.

"Hey Mira I'm taking this job" said Makoto as he handed Mira the paper.

"Alright then I just need to confirm it and your good to go" said Mira. Makoto thanked Mira and began to leave for the town.

"Excuse me Mira who was that" asked Erza.

"Oh that's Makoto he's a new member here along with Lucy over there. He's really powerful isn't he" said Mira.

"Yes quite powerful. His power far exceeds my own. What type of magic does he use" asked Erza.

"Oh he uses Lightning Devil Slayer magic. It's like Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic, except it's used to slay demons and devils" said Mira. They really peaked Erza's inrerest. She had never heard of a Devil Slayer. She had only known of Dragon Slayers.

"It's a shame that he left. I was going to ask him if he could join me Natsu and Gray tommorow, but I suppose I might have to wait until tommorow" said Erza.

"Yeah if he joined your team then it really would be the strongest team in Fairy Tail" said Mira. Her and Erza discussed a bit more, mostly about Makoto, and afterwards Erza left to do something else.

**Clover Town **

Makoto managed to get a free ride to the town thanks to the fact he helped the driver get his wagon out of a hole at the side of the road. After being in the wagon for almost a hour he made it to the town. He got off and thanked the driver and made his way to find the mayor of the town. He saw that most of the houses had serious damage done to them, from the monsters no doubt. He asked someone for directions to the mayors office and they pointed him to a big building near the center of the town.

"Um excuse me is this were the mayor is" asked Makoto as he walked in. He saw a woman sitting behind a desk and thought she might be a secretary.

"Oh hello are you the mage Fairy Tail is sending over for the job request" asked the secretary.

"Yes I'm the mage who took the request" said Makoto.

"I'll go get the mayor for you. I'll be back in a moment" said the secretary. A few minutes passed and the secretary walked out and told Makoto the mayor was ready to see him.

"Hello you must be the mage that the Fairy Tail guild sent over" said the mayor.

"Yes my name is Makoto Naegi and I came here to see if there was anything I should know about the monsters.

"Yes these monsters have been attacking for months now. Also as for your question about the monsters I should warn you that while most of them are only dark wolves, a type of wolf that is a lot stronger than a normal wolf. But he biggest threat is the wyvern, creatures that resemble dragons but instead of having their wings on their backs their under their arms like a bat. The dark wolves live near the north of the forest in a cave and the wyvern lives on top of the mountain just above them" said the mayor.

"Okay then I'll get rid of them for you. It's a promise" said Makoto.

"Thank you so much Makoto I wish you good luck out there" said the mayor. Makoto left the office and left to the forest.

**Forest **

Makoto had been walking for a couple of minutes trying to find the cave. Makoto while confident that he could take them on was still really nervous. Makarov told him he was stronger than even the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, but these were monsters from actual fairy tales. He was scared to fight them, but he made a promise to the mayor that he would stop these monsters from attacking the village anymore.

"Come on Makoto you weren't called the SHSL Hope because you backed down were you. Kyoko gave you the title because you earned it. You stopped Junko you can stop a few monsters" Makoto told himself. He also remembered that the guild masters meeting was taking place in an area close to Clover Town so maybe he could stop by and see if the Master has some advise on how to beat them. He saw a opening under a mountain and figured that was the cave.

"Okay so how am I going to do this. Should I just walk in or should I use my rage spell first. Why did I pick this job" Makoto asked himself. He was still trying to come up with a way to beat them, but noticed a whole group of red eyes start to make their way out of the cave.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wing it. LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto. The entire cave was hit by the purple attack and most of the wolves were taken out with no issue. There were a few who caught Makoto off guard and he knew he couldn't use to much rage attacks because they used to much magic stamina. He improvised and yelled.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" he punched a wolf in the face and it was sent back flying into some other wolves. A wolf managed to get up and bite him in the arm. However it didn't do much damage. He too out his daggers and infused them with his lightning magic. He slashed some of the wolves with his sharp daggers.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS DEEP SLASH" said Makoto as he sent a slash if lightning flying towards the wolves. He looked into the cave and noticed that there were no more wolves to fight. He then set his sights to the mountain above him. He claimed the mountain for what felt like ages until he found a clearing with a huge green skinned wyvern.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say thats what wyverns look like" Makoto said out loud attracting the attention of the wyvern. It flew up and began attacking with with it's big talons.

"Oh no you don't" said Makoto as he jumped to the side barely avoiding the attack. He got back up and dusted himself off. He then jumped into the sky and pulled his fist back.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" said Makoto as he hit the wyverns back with his fist attack, sending the wyvern flying into the ground. The wyvern roared in anger and got back up on its talons and jumped into the fight once more.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto as he fired his rage spell at it, only for it to be deflected. The wyvern then hit him right in the face with a talon. Makoto was nearly sent flying off the cliff. He barley managed to grab onto the ledge and pull himself off.

"Okay so long range attack don't do anything" Makoto told himself. He then leapt at the wyvern with his sword and just like his daggers, infused it with lightning.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS STRIKE STAB" said Makoto as he drove the sword right into one the wyverns wings. It didn't take the wyvern long though to regain control of itself and throw Makoto off. Makoto then managed to grab on to it's tail before he fell off.

"Let's finish this. LIGHTNING DEVIL SLAYER SHOCKING SLAM" said Makoto as he jumped into the air and immediately head butted the wyvern with purple lightning surrounding his body. He and the wyvern crashed into the ground and shook the entire mountain. He got up and saw the wyvern unconscious with bruises, scratches, and static covering it's body. He felt like he was about to collapse and needed a long rest after his fight,

"Okay I've got to start regulating the amount of power and energy I use" Makoto told himself. He then dragged the witvern and placed it and the wolves in the cave and blocked it off with a boulder he found to the side. He headed back to the village to tell the mayor about what happened.

**Clover Town**

"Thank you Makoto now my people can rest easily knowing that their safe. Here's your reward" said the mayor handing him a bag 900,000 jewl inside.

"Thank you sir" said Makoto as he got up and left the mayors office. He decided since it was already so late that he should stay in a hotels for the night. He walked into a hotels and to his surprise the manager let him stay there for free as thanks for defeating the monsters. He walked into his room and instantly fell asleep the second he jumped onto his bed.

**Next Day**

Makoto left the hotel the next day and set out to the train station. While he was walking several people thanked him for saving their village on the way to the train station, but before Makoto could do anything he felt a strange feeling come over him.

**Darkness **

_"Hello Makoto it's so nice to finally meet you" _said a voice from the infinite darkness.

"Who are you and where am I" asked Makoto as he looked around to try to find where the voice originated from, but only saw darkness.

_"Don't worry Makoto I am a friend. I mean you don't think you were sent to this world on your own do you" _asked the voice. Makoto's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't speak for a few seconds.

"Your the one who brought me here. But why would you. I mean I'm grateful, but I just want to know" said Makoto.

_"Well you see I had to right a wrong. Remember the whole 'Junko caused despair all around the world thing' that happened" _asked the voice.

"Um yes I vaguely recall" said Makoto.

_"Well you see Makoto that wasn't really Junko's fault. The truth is the guy who started it all is a person named Monokuma. He exists in this world so I thought since your the SHSL Hope and all that if I gave you magic you could beat him. He took over Junko and Mukuro and well you can guess what happened after that" _said the voice. Makoto was petrified when he heard that. The person who killed his friends was still out there. But besides the fear he also felt guilt. He sent Junko to her death, even though he didn't mean to. He was the one who started her execution.

"So when she was executed she was actually innocent" asked Makoto.

_"Unfortunately yes she was innocent. But you have a chance to stop despair once and for all. You see your friends and family are with me right now, I resurrected your dead fiends by the way, and we're watching you like your the protagonist of a anime or something" _said the voice.

"Wait you resurrected them. But how" asked Makoto. He wanted to believe it, but it seemed too good to be true.

_"Well if I can send you to another world and make you almost OP the minute you get there then I can resurrect a few people"_ the voice. Makoto was relieved that his friends and family were alright, even though they would have a large amount of questions for when he saw them again.

"So where is the real Monokuma. You said you wanted me to find him, but you I didn't tell me where he is" said Makoto.

_"Oh yeah about that. Well I don't exactly know where he is, just that he's in this world" _said the voice.

"So I have to find him" asked Makoto.

_"Don't worry I know you'll meet him eventually, but for now you have to get stronger" _said the voice.

"Alright then I'll get stronger and then I can put a stop to whatever his next plans are. I'll make sure no one else gets hurt" said Makoto.

_"Good then the rest of us will continue to watch your adventures in this new world" _said the voice. Makoto then felt a bright light hit his face and when he opened them he saw he was standing in the same spot he was before.

"I'll find you Monokuma and I swear I'll make you pay" said Makoto. He then continued his walk to the train station. After using some of the jewl to buy a ticket for the train he got on and left to head back to Magnolia. The whole ride there he was wondering how he could find Monokuma and about new ways he could get stronger.

"I really need to find a place to live. Maybe I can find a apartment like Lucy's or something" said Makoto. The train ride continued and eventually Makoto arrived in Magnolia. He got off and walked over to Fairy Tail. When he got there he tried to look for Makarov, but noticed he still wasn't there.

"Hey Makoto so how did your job go" asked Mira.

"It went well. I managed to get rid of some monsters that were attacking this town called Clover Town" said Makoto.

"Wow really that's a coincidence. The guild masters meeting was in Clover Town" said Mira.

"Yeah I know I was considering going there, but I figured master would be busy so I wouldn't want to bother him. Oh yeah Mira here's the money I've been meaning to pay back" said Makoto hanging Mira a couple jewls.

"Thanks Makoto oh by the way the team Erza made left on their important mission a while ago. She asked me to tell you that she wanted you to go along with them, and that you can still go if you can" said Mira.

"Wait really, but I'm a new member to Fairy Tail. Why would she pick me over any other long time member" asked Makoto.

"Well you are stronger than her Makoto. Not to mention that your a new member so she most likely wanted to get to know you too" said Mira.

"Well then I guess I can catch up with them in time. Did they say where they were going" asked Makoto.

"Yes she told me they were going to Oshibana town. If you take the train now you can catch up to them" said Mira. Makoto nodded and ran out of the building. He made it to the train station and managed to get on right before they left. Makoto was riding the train to Oshibana when all of a sudden the train stopped. The conductor told everyone to get off and that there was serious damage done to the train track.

"Great I'm going to be late. I guess I was never one for first impressions" Makoto told himself. He went around asking if there was another way for him to get to Oshibana town, but no one knew how to either. He then heard two people talking about a group of mages fighting a dark guild.

"Hey did you know that there's a group of mages from Fairy Tail fighting a dark guild in Oshibana town" asked one of the guys.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. One of the guys ended up getting away and Fairy Tail chased him on he railway tracks headed towards Clover town" said the man.

"Are you serious. I was just there" Makoto complained as he began to look for a train that led to Clover town. After a few minutes a train arrived and it was set for Clover town. He got on immediately and headed straight for Clover town. He eventually made it when it was dark out. The minute he got there he felt the strange feeling he got from Mira, except a whole lot bigger. He ran in that direction and saw a giant wooden monster standing tall.

"What is that thing" asked Makoto in shocked and fearful voice as he headed towards a group of people. Makoto's question got everyone's attention.

"That there boy is one of the demos from the books of Zeref" said the guildmaster Goldmine.

"The books of Zeref. Wait did you say a demon" asked Makoto.

"Yes that things a demon. It's names Lullaby. It was originally a flute that when played killed everyone around it except for the person playing the flute" said Goldmine.

"Makoto is that you my child. This is great Makoto with you here we can defeat this thing once and for all" said Makarov.

"Yeah your right. I have to go now I swear I'll get rid of this thing" said Makoto as he ran off towards the demon.

"Hey what did Makarov mean by that" asked another guild master.

"Yeah what was that about" asked another guild master.

"Hey Makarov Why do you have such high hopes for that kid" asked Goldmine.

"He's not a ordinary mage. He is one of few people with the power to stop this monster. He is Makoto Naegi. The Lightning Devil Slayer" said Makarov. Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Devil Slayer mage. Well that's one hell of a rare lost magic" asked Goldmin.

"Yes I know that he can do this. It's what he was made to do. Eradicate despair" said Makarov. Makoto ran up to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all turned around and were shocked and confused to see him.

"Woah Makoto what are you doing here" asked Natsu.

"I'm here to help. I heard you guys got a demon who needs slaying" said Makoto.

"Oh yeah your a Devil Slayer. With all the crap we've been through I almost forgot. Well then go ahead and do your thing" said Gray.

"Aw but I wanted to fight the demon" said Natsu with a pout.

"No Gray is right. Makoto will make quick work of this monster. Go on Makoto and if you need backup we will be here" said Erza. Makoto smield and nodded before walking up to the Lullaby.

"Oh so your sending out this pathetic human to fight me. He doesn't even look tall enough to fight that red head let alone a demon like m-" was all Lullaby said before he was cut off by Makoto jumping up to his face level.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" said Makoto as he punched Lullaby in the face so hard it sent him tumbling backwards.

"What the hell. How is this possible" said Lullaby.

"Isn't it obvious. Your the thing I slay" said Makoto. Lullaby then noticed the black markings on Makoto's face and was filled with shock.

"A Devil Slayer. How the hell is a Devil Slayer here" asked Lullaby.

"It doesn't matter how I'm here, all that matters is why I'm here. To stop you. LIGHTNING DEVILS CLAWS" said Makoto as he kicked Lullaby right in the left knee. Lullaby couldn't support itself after that hit.

"Screw you I'll make you pay for believing you could take me on" said Lullaby as he threw a punch at Makoto.

"I don't believe I can stop you. I hope I can. LIGHTNING DEVILS DEEP SLASH" said Makoto as he used his daggers to slice off bits and pieces of Lullaby's arm until there was nothing left but a short stump.

"AGHHHHHH" said Lullaby. Everyone was watching in amazement and shock.

"Such amazing lightning magic" said a guild master.

"He perfectly cut Lullaby's arm off with such precision" said another master.

"To think a mage like this could exist is unbelievable" said a third master. Erza, Gray, and Natsu all watched with interest and wonder. They had never seen Devil Slayer magic before, but they clearly saw the power it had behind it. Lucy was shocked and in total awe. She had never seen such magic power from anyone before.

"That's it I'm tired of this fight. I will dine on your souls tonight" said Lullaby as he prepared to sing his song.

"I don't think so you gigantic demon. LIGHTNING DEVILS STRIKE STAB" said Makoto flying through one side of Lullaby's throat with his sword stretched out in front of him. He then turned around and prepared another spell.

"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto as he made another huge hole in Lullaby's throat.

"That won't stop me from singing my song" said Lullaby. He then drained the life out of every plant nearby and took a deep breath. He let out a cry, but it then turned into a pitiful wheeze.

"Wait what's going on. What happened to my song" asked Lullaby.

"Makoto made so much holes in his throat and body that it couldn't play the song it wanted" said Erza. She noticed that unlike other mages at Fairy Tail he thought before fighting, which to her was very essential in fighting.

"So he's got brains to match the brawn huh. Impressive" said Gray.

"Yeah Makoto show this big freak how we do things in the Fairy Tail guild" said Natsu. Makoto nodded and turned back around to face Lullaby.

"Stay away from me you monster" said Lullaby backing away from Makoto in fear.

"You do realize how ironic that is right" asked Makoto before he jumped into the sky and gathered more magic power.

"It's time to end this. LIGHTNING DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC" said Makoto as he combined his hands into a gun shape and fired it a huge amount of lightning bolts at Lullaby. All Lullaby could do was scream as it's body was beginning to evaporate into nothingness. There was a bunch of dust from the fight and most of the people had trouble seeing. After the fist settled however everyone noticed that Lullaby was no longer standing. Instead they saw Makoto standing in a huge crater with some of his clothes torn.

"I can't believe it. I thought those three were strong, but he's incredible. Are all Fairy Tail wizards like this" asked Kageyama with wonder in his voice.

"There's no doubt about it when it comes to devil slaying Makoto's number one" said Lucy.

"That was some fine work out there" said Makarov.

"I guess there's no denying it. Their a whole lot stronger than me" said Kageyama.

"Yeah you made beating one of Zeref's demons look easy" said Goldmine.

"Yeah...however" said one guild master.

"HE WENT OVERBOARD" yelled every single guildmaster. Not only did Makoto destroy Lullaby, he also destroyed the conference hall.

"Oh yeah that's my bad" said Makoto.

"Well we should go" said Natsu as he began running. Everyone began to run off along with Natsu. Makoto pciked up Kageyama and then followed everyone else.

"Woah hey what are you bringing me along for" asked Kageyama.

"Well I heard you say something about wanting to be stronger so I thought Fairy Tail would be just the place to do that" said Makoto with his hope filled smile. Kageyama was shocked that Makoto wanted hi to come along, but decided that he didn't want to be a dark guild member anymore. And what better place to start over than Fairy Tail.

**That's it for this chapter so we got some more spells from Makoto and we finally got to see who brought him here even though he doesn't really say who he is. Also I decided to have Kageyama join Fairy Tail since I think Makoto and the others would be forgiving considering that instead of killing them he gave up. Also in the far future there will be a chance for another certain fire slayer to be saved and for a certain younger rainbow fire mage to learn a special magic and I've seen some comments about wanting a fusion of magic so which one of these would you want Makoto to become.**

**Demonic Lightning Flame God Slayer**

**Lightning Flame Devil Slayer**

**Also I thought about it and I'm going to send the rest of the Naegi family in later in the story, maybe after the GMG arc. I already have a magic for Komaru (Rainbow Lightning Magic) and for the rest of the family I want you to tell me what magic they should use. Also please look at my other stories since I will be including the two OC's I made on there. Chiaki will also join them too since one of the ships is Masato x Chiaki. I'm also going to make them younger, but not by much. For Masato he'll be eighteen, Makoto will be sixteen, Komaru will be fourteen, and Madoko will be seven. Also I came up with another ship. Tell me if you would want either Romeo x Wendy, or Romeo x Komaru. Another ship is Madoko x Asuka. I decided to make Makoto's pairing a harem between Makoto x Erza x Mira x Milliana x Lucy. That's all for this chapter until next time. **


	3. Watching a Hero

**This is a viewing chapter. I'm thinking of having a viewing chapter at the end of every arc with all the episodes typed out in them. I will not be introducing the Danganronpa characters since you should already know them. I will introduce my 5 OC's though and the Fairy Tail characters. **

**Natewantstobattle: Snow Fairy**

**Hey Fairy**

**Where you going**

**I'm trying to assemble all this light**

**I'll shine it down and make tommorow bright **

**Oh yeah **

**Now do you hear the voices **

**Calling out your name**

**Oh yeah**

**Because I lost my voice while**

**Doing the same**

**Oh yeah**

**I'll never quite until I feel your beating heart**

**Oh yeah Oh yeah**

**The sun and moon have joined in celebration**

**Have you forgotten their affiliation **

**When your not here to share your laughter with me**

**I just can't find my inspiration **

**Now it's snowing**

**Keep going **

**Be honest **

**Keep smiling because **

**We're approaching **

**The clock keeps on ticking**

**And it never stops**

**Hey Fairy **

**Where you going **

**I'm trying to assemble all this light**

**I'll shine it down and make tommorow bright**

**Why Why Why**

**Don't say goodbye**

"Was that a intro. And why was I the one singing it" asked Masato Naegi, Makoto's older brother and the SHSL Street Fighter. He wasn't in a real good mood since well he had to live in a world with people that wore helmets and robotic bears went around killing other people. Oh did I I forget to mention he found the dead body of the love of his life Chiaki Nanami in a pool of her own blood. Also his friends all turned evil and killed hundreds of other people. He was sitting in a corner by himself, ignoring his friends, and even his own family.

"Yeah shouldn't it be Ibuki or Sayaka singing the intro to this thing" asked Kazuichi Soda the SHSL Mechanic. He, along with his other classmates, were concerned for Masato. He was the second cinnamon bun of their classroom other than Chiaki. He was also like family to some of them mainly Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Chisa, Kazuichi, Nekomaru, Mikan, and Akane.

"Well I would make them the singers, but that would be to obvious. Besides you have to admit Masato can sing" said Senal the one hosting this thing. He had a grey trench coat, white undershirt with a black tie, black pants, wore black gloves,had brown hair, and his skin was a galaxy color. When they first got there Juzo, Masato, and Kyosuke all tired to take down Junko and the remnants of despair, but Senal used gravity magic to stop them. He also brought back their dead friends and family, and after a few heartfelt reunions he told them what they were doing.

"Well I mean yeah but-" said Leon before he was cut off by Byakuya

"Listen we can argue about this stupid topic all day or we can proceed with the viewing" said Byakuya. Everyone decided that Byakuya was right and that they were just wasting time so they stopped arguing about it and continued to watch.

**In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home bought and sold in every market place for most magic is just a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however magic is a art and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards banded together into magical guilds in search of fame and fortune. **

"So this world has magic and they just treat it like it's nothing" asked Komaru.

"Yeah pretty much I guess. I mean for us we've never seen magic, but they use it every day so it's normal for them" said Mikoto Naegi, Makoto's dad.

**Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail. **

"So is this going the way I think it is or am I the only one thinking it" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah I think it's pretty obvious Makoto's going to join this Fairy Tail guild. They wouldn't tell us about it unless it had something to do with Makoto" said Kyoko. Everyone agreed that was where the viewing was headed, even the more dumber ones like Hiro noticed.

**Makoto was experiencing a serious case of deja vu right now. First he got locked up in a school with no idea of how he got there. Now he woke up in a forest with no idea how he got there. He was also wondering where his friends were.**

**"Hello is anyone there. I think I'm lost" Makoto yelled out only to get no answer. He decided that staying in the forest wasn't going to do anything and that he should try to look for his own way out. **

"Seriously he's just going to look for a way out of a strange forest on his own. That sound like the dumbest plan I've ever heard" said Mahiru. No one could really argue against it since even they thought it was dumb, even the Naegi family thought so.

"As stupid as it is at least he hasn't lost his composure" said Celest.

"She has a point there" said Hina agreeing with Celest.

**He walked through the forest for what felt like a good while until he came across a old man. He also felt something from inside the man that he didn't know how to describe. The only way for him to describe it was that it was a little overwhelming.**

**"Oh hello you seem to have gotten yourself lost" said the old man. Makoto windered why the man was dressed so strangely, almost like a jester.**

"Is that how people dress over there or is that old man just crazy" asked Hiyoko.

"Well maybe he's a part of a circus or something like that" said Chiaki. Masato has been avoiding her the most. He was a little freaked out to see her, considering the fact she as dead and all. He was freaked out, but still happy to see her.

"Yeah but what would someone like that be doing out in the forest" asked Chisa. She was the most worried about Masato. He was like the son she never had, and she could tell there was some resentment towards the rest of her students, except Chiaki. She would have to have a serious talk to him later.

**"Oh hello you seem to have gotten yourself lost" said the old man. Makoto wondered why the man was dressed so strangely, almost like a jester.**

**"Yes I am lost. Where are we right now. Are we still in Tokyo" Makoto asked the man. The old man was confused as to what he meant.**

"Has Makoto seriously never heard of the "don't talk to strangers" rule before" asked Hina.

"He's always been like this. That old man better not hurt my baby boy" said Celia Naegi, Makoto's mom.

**"I'm sorry child but I've never heard of a place known as Tokyo before. And to answer your other question we are currently in the forest of the town known as Magnolia in the country of Fiore" said the old man**

"These sound like names from a RPG game or some weird shit Hifumi would like" said Mondo.

"This is not an RPG this is clearly a Isekai genre anime or manga" said Hifumi. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Hifumi's knowledge of anime.

"Well the guy at the beginning did say they have magic there bro so it's not that weird" said Daya.

"Hey Senal speaking of magic what type did you give Makoto" asked Madoko Naegi, Makoto's little brother and the youngest Naegi. Him and Kyoko had talked for a while about detective stuff and solving crimes. Kyoko was amazed that someone at his age was already solving crimes. She didn't start until years after he started.

"Oh that's a surprise for later" said Senal. Everyone wanted to know what magic Makoto was given, but knew that Senal wouldn't tell them so they gave up on asking.

**Makoto had never heard of a town or country like that before.**

**"I'm sorry but I don't know those places mister uh what's your name" asked Makoto.**

**"Oh I am master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild" said Makarov.**

**"My name is Makoto Naegi and what's a guild" asked Makoto. Makarov was shocked the Makoto didn't know what a guild was. **

**"You don't know what a guild is" asked Makarov with and shocked tone of voice. Makoto shook his head in reply.**

**"Well then since you appear to be lost how about you come to my guild" asked Makarov. Makoto was hesitant, but could see that Makarov's words were genuine so he went along with him.**

**"Alright I'll go with you. Besides it's not really like I know where I am anyways" said Makoto. Makarov led the way and the two walked through the forest. **

"Yep going straight to Fairy Tail just like we thought" said Akane.

"Well hey at least now he'll have a place to stay for a while until he can make some money" said Celia. Nobody could disagree with her statement since they knew he would need to make money in order to survive in that world.

**On the way there Makarov explained what a guild was and how they treated each other like family, but accidentally forgot to tell him about magic. Makoto began to think of his family with his parents and his brothers and sister. He zoned out after a while, but noticed that they entered a medieval looking town.**

**"Wow is this Magnolia" asked Makoto with shock and wonder in his eyes. When he saw this town he began to think that Junko was just lying about the world and the tragedy. They continued to walk along the stone path a little more and they eventually stopped.**

**"Yes and that over there is the Fairy Tail guild hall" said Makarov pointing at a big building with the words Fairy Tail written on a sign. Makoto was confused as to why the name was spelled the way it was.**

"I thought since this guy was the master of a guild he would be able to tell that he spelled the name wrong" said Junko. She and the others were shocked to hear that her and her sister were taken over by some kind of demon or whatever. She could tell people around her were trying to avoid her and she understood completely.

"Maybe it's on purpose. It might have a hidden meaning to it or something" said Mukuro. At first she was against Senal sending Makoto to another world since she, along with a few other girls, had a little bit of a crush on him. Even after hearing about how Makoto has magic she still isn't entirely on board, but Senal won't change his mind any time soon so there's nothing she can do.

"Yeah that sounds about right" said Komaru.

**"Um I don't mean to be rude, but have you noticed that the tale in Fairy Tail is spelled wrong" asked Makoto. Makarov smiled and began to get flashbacks from when a certain dragon slayer first joined.**

**"Oh no that's on purpose. The reason for that name is because nobody knows if fairy's have tails, or if they even exist. So it is a unknown mystery, unless someone wants to find out, which could become an exciting adventure, and our members would be the ones who would want to find out" said Makarov.**

"I guess Mukuro was right about there being a hidden meaning to the name" said Hajime. At first he thought this was some kind of prank sine the last thing he remembers is being inside a machine and afterwards pretty much nothing. He eventually learned of his other life as Izuru Kamakura and remembered he had talent. He was also a lot stronger than he was before.

"Yeah it's actually a pretty nice meaning behind it. It shows how adventurous they are" said Chisa.

"Yeah I guess so" said Juzo. He was absolutely livid that not only did Makoto beat the person he was trying to take down for years, now he had the chance to take her down again and he was told she was completely innocent. To say he was pissed was a massive understatement.

**"Wow that's awesome" said Makoto. He could feel the positive energy the guild hall was emitting. It made him feel hopeful that maybe his situation wasn't the worst in the world.**

**"Yes it's pretty great isn't it. Well then let's go inside Makoto I want to learn about where you come from" said Makarov. Makoto followed him into the guild and saw that there was a massive fight taking place inside.**

**"Ugh those fools are going overboard again" said Makarov with a annoyed tone of voice.**

"Wait did he say again. Does this happen all the damn time over there" asked Fuyuhiko. Everyone was shocked because at first they thought a guild was going to be a lot more serious and well behaved since they were supposed to be the greatest guild around.

"They better not drag my baby boy into those fights. He still doesn't even know how to use his magic" said Celia with a bit of a dark aura around her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, besides their probably just a little rowdy" said Mikoto trying to calm his wife down. Everyone was grateful that the terrifying sight of a pissed off mother was over with.

"I knew Mikoto said his mom could be a little scary, but I think I just had a heart attack" said Kazuichi whispering to Teruteru. All Teruteru could do was nod as he was still a tad bit afraid.

**Makoto was shocked to see someone with his whole right arm turned to stone. **

Everyone stared wide eyed with their mouths wide open as they say Elfman's stone arm. "Whoa what the literal fuck is that" asked Mondo

"I don't know bro, and please don't use such language" said Taka, still a little shocked.

"It's probably the type of magic they use over there. It looks interesting" said Madoko. After a few minutes of talking amongst themselves everyone eventually calmed down from their shock and redirected their attention back to the screen.

**"Master Makarov how is he doing that" asked Makoto with shock in his face and voice.**

**"Oh that is Take-Over magic" explained Makarov as he walked towards the center of the fighting. **

"So it's called Take-Over magic huh. It looks like it changes the persons body to whatever the person desires it to be" said Imposter.

"What do you think it does" asked Hiro.

"Isn't it obvious it clearly allows the person to take over whatever they want" said Byakuya thinking Hiro was a idiot.

"Well duh I can see that, but I want to know how it works" said Hiro. Everyone paused as they realized that Hiro actually brought up a good point.

"Wow Hiro said something smart for once" said Leon.

"I suppose there is a brain in there somewhere" said Byakuya.

"Wait why is the old guy walking into the center of the fight. It's like he's asking to get beat up" said Masato.

"Well maybe he has a strong form of magic he can use. He is the guild master after all" said Chiaki. Everyone thought about it and it made sense for the guy running a strong guild to have a strong magic.

**The next second Makoto saw him turn into a giant black monster. To say Makoto was**

**shocked was a massive understatement.**

**"Would you fools stop bickering like little children" said Makarov in a deep voice.**

Everyone's faces had looks of shock on them as they looked at the giant monstrous form that replaced Makarov.

"Is is just me or is that old a man a giant shadowy monster" asked Natsumi.

"It's not just you sis" said Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko remembered the day Masato had convinced Sato to not kill her and managed to get Natsumi to be more nicer to people. She can stopped trying to get into the main course and just accepted being a part of the reserve course. He was so happy to finally have his little sister back, and he owed it all to Masato. That day was the day he started seeing Masato as his brother and swore to never let anything happen to him. At least that what he wanted. Now after learning what he and the rest of his class did he felt nothing but guilt that he put Masato through all that.

**The entire guild hall went silent as they heard Makarov's booming voice. All Makoto could do was watch with his jaw wide open and his eyes the size of dinner plates.**

**"Oh my god he's huge" Makoto heard a blonde girl say.**

"That's what she said" said Kazuichi. Some laughed and some just rolled their eyes at the childish joke made by the mechanic.

**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master" said a white haired girl. What shocked Makoto the most about here was that she didn't look afraid of the master or his tall appearance at all.**

**"WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM MASTER" the blonde girl yelled in surprise.**

"Well at least there was one normal reaction to the random monster that appeared out of literally nowhere" said Mikoto.

"Yeah I'm starting to get the feeling that blonde girl and Makoto are the only two normal ones there" said Komaru. Everyone couldn't help but agree after seeing how everyone was just in the middle of a big brawl.

**Makoto then saw a pink haired guy with standing tall with a proud expression on his face. Makoto could tell that this was about to bad for him. Which was correct.**

**"Hahahahaha man talk about a bunch of babies. It looks like I won this round you g-" was all the pink haired guy said before he was squished by Makarov's giant foot.**

Everyone felt a pang of sympathy for Natsu as he was squashed by Makarov's foot.

**"Quite down you numbskulls. Besides it seems we have two new recruits here" said Makarov staring at the blonde girl and Makoto.**

"I really hope Makoto can survive in this place" said Chisa. Everyone definitely agreed with that since they saw how, as Mikoto put it, rowdy the guild was.

"Don't worry Makoto can take care of himself. He's stronger than he looks" said Hina. Most of the girls and the other survivors agreed with Hina's statement.

**"Yes sir" was the blonde girls reply. Makarov then began to shrink back down until he was back to his normal size, which shocked the blonde girl.**

**"Nice to meet ya" said Makarov as he greeted the blonde girl.**

**"He's so tiny. This little guys really in charge here" asked the blonde girl.**

"That sounds like a pretty appropriate reaction" said Byakuya.

**"Of course he is allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov" said the white haired girl as if the whole thing was normal. Makarov then turned around tired to jump up to the railing on the second floor, but accidentally hit his head. He then straightened himself out and stood up on the rails. He pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.**

**"You've gone and done it again you bunch of clods. Just look at how much paper work the magic council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet".**

"Wait those are all complaints. Are we sure Makoto didn't just join a crime syndicate or something" asked Mahiru.

"Probably not, but that amount of complaints does prove that they are rather reckless" said Sakura.

**"Have you brats lost your minds all you kids are good for us getting the higher ups mad at me" said Makarov. All the members of the guild began to look guilty hearing Markov's words. **

"Wow he's really laying into them" said Hiro.

**"However, I say to hell with the magic council" said Makarov as he burned a bunch of papers and threw them to the side, which the pink haired guy from before jumped up and ate. Makoto didn't notice though because he was to busy listening to Makarov's speech.**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor once they saw Natsu eat the fire like a dog.

"Is that guy eating fire. How the shit is that possible" asked Nekomaru.

"It's probably got something to do with his magic" said Kyosuke. He was still a little angry that the remnants and Junko were innocent all this time, but understood that they've been through a lot and could at least coexist with them.

"And can he please not teach his guild members not to disrespect authority" asked Taka.

"Well Taka we don't know how the government over There works. They could be corrupt and selfish" said Sakura. Taka couldn't retaliate against that and decided to just be quite once more.

**"Now listen any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To preform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If we follow the rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one" said Makarov. Everyone cheered and threw their hands up making a L shape with their fingers. Makoto could tell that they loved being in here, and that they valued each other no m****atter how much fights they have.**

"Wow that was such a amazing speech" said Sayaka. Everyone agreed that Makarov delivered a incredibly speech.

"Indeed I can see why he is the master of this guild, and why they are the number one guild" said Sakura.

"Yes he is clearly a man who has made a huge impact on these people" said Taka.

**"Wow that was such a beautiful speech" said the blonde girl. Makoto definitely agreed with her. He was so moved by that speech and began to think that maybe life wouldn't be as bad as he thought.**

**"Um excuse me I heard that you two are new members correct" the white haired girl asked Makoto and the blonde haired girl.**

**"Oh yeah my names Makoto Naegi it's nice to meet you" said Makoto.**

**"My name is Lucy it's such a honor to meet you" said Lucy.**

"Finally we get someone else's name other than the master" said Hiyoko.

**"My name is Mirajane Strauss and since you guys are new members you'll need to get your guild marks" said Mira. Makoto began to get a weird feeling from Mira for some reason like how he did with Makarov before. Makoto was confused about what she meant by a guild mark. The three walked up to the bar up at the front of the guild.**

**"I can't wait to get the official mark of Fairy Tail put on me" said Lucy while fangirling. Makoto was still confused as to what the mark of a guild meant, but he wasn't exactly worried. He then saw Mirajane pick something up from the back of the bar that looked like something used to stamp things (I don't know what it's called).**

"W-W-What does she mean b-b-by a guild mark" asked Mikan.

"It's probably some kind of tattoo like how members of the Kuzuryu clan get" said Fuyuhiko.

"I don't approve of my baby boy getting a tattoo" said Celia.

"It looks more like a stamp to me" said Mikoto.

"He's right it's probably just some kind of mark or temporary tattoo or something" said Juzo.

**"Okay Lucy so where do you want you the mark to go and what color" asked Mirajane.**

**"I want it to go on my right hand and pink" said Lucy. Mirajane took the stamp thing and put it in Lucy's hand. After it glowed it revealed a pink fairy looking mark on Lucy's hand. Afterwards Lucy ran off squealing towards a pink haired guy.**

"She's really exited to be a member of the guild snt she" asked Chiaki.

"It does seem like it's a big deal to join" said Masato. Chiaki was glad that Masato was at least speaking a little.

**"So where do you want your mark to go and what color Makoto" asked Mirajane. Makoto thought about it and chose to place it on his left shoulder and make it orange. He took off his jacket and Mirajane his placed a orange mark on his arm.**

**"There you go Makoto you are now a official member of the Fairy Tail guild" said Mirajane. Makoto placed his jacket back on and walked over to Makarov.**

**"Um excuse me master I wanted to talk to you about something important" said Makoto.**

"Wait whats he going to talk to him about" asked Leon.

"I hope he doesn't tell him about where he's from" said Byakuya.

"Why not I don't see a big deal about it" said Hina.

"Obviously because not only has Makoto not know him long enough to know to trust him or not. He also probably wouldn't believe him" said Byakuya.

"Well I mean I guess your right" said Hina with a sort of sad looking face.

**"Alright then my boy lets go in my office to discuss this issue" said Makarov as he led Makoto to his office. He closed the door and put some kind of runes up so no one could hear them.**

**"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about" asked Makarov.**

**"Well you see you might find this weird because it seems so common here, but I've never actually seen magic, actually where I'm from it doesn't actually exist. Most people don't even believe in magic" said Makoto. Makarov was shocked and confused to hear Makoto say that.**

**"You mean this Tokyo place you come from doesn't have any magic in it" asked Makarov.**

**"That's correct. I've also never heard of a guild or about any countries known as Fiore. I come from Japan" said Makoto.**

**"Also what do you mean you've never seen magic here before. The magic power your emitting is incredible" said Makarov.**

That statement confused some of the people watching.

"Wait what does he mean magic power. I thought people couldn't tell the magic of others" Sonia asked Senal.

"Well wizards can sense the power of other wizards and get a feel for how strong they are from the power that comes from their bodies. They can for tell what magic they have, but they can tell the strength of their magic" said Senal. Everyone made sounds of understanding and resumed the viewing.

**"What do you mean magic power. I don't know what your referring to" said Makoto.**

**"The reason I was able to find you is because of your incredible magic power. It appeared out of nowhere while I was walking in the forest so I just assumed you were a mage. You mean to tell me that you have never seen or practiced magic before" asked Makarov. Makoto was shocked because he never thought he would be able to use magic, but if what Makarov is telling him is true then he probably can use it.**

"Hey Senal just how strong is Makoto exactly" asked Masato.

"Believe it or not he's probably the fourth or third strongest member. He even surpasses the guilds strongest female member" said Senal. Everyone was left speechless once they heard the level of Makoto's strength.

"Wow if he is that strong then living in that world will not prove to be as big a issue as we thought it to be" said Celes, who was secretly one of the girls who had a crush on Makoto.

"Yeah there's no way Makoto's gonna have a hard time now" said Akane. Masato smiled a little out of relief that his brother won't get hurt. Chisa noticed this and realised that Masato might not be as bad as she originally thought.

**"No I've never used any magic before. Also do you recognize the name of my country Japan" asked Makoto.**

**"No I don't believe I have heard of a country with that name. Let me ask you a question Makoto" said Makarov. He came up with a theory and wanted to see if it was true.**

**"Okay go ahead" said Makoto.**

**"Have you ever heard of the planet Earthland" asked Makarov. He knew if Makoto answered his question the way he was expecting him to then that would prove the theory he had made about where the luckster came from.**

"Why's he asking him the name of the planet. And why do they have land at the end of it" asked Ibuki. Some of the others were confused as well. The smarter ones of the group figured it out already.

"He's trying to see if Makoto's from another planet or reality" said Madoko. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Yeah that's correct. He managed to figure out Makot's origins by himself" said Kyoko.

"Yes and when Makoto answers his question he'll know the truth" said Bykauya.

**"Um do you mean Earht because earth doesn't have the word land after it" said Makoto. At that moment Makarov knew that his theory was correct about the lucksters origins.**

**"It would appear that you are not from the same world as this one. That would explain why you have no idea about magic, or guild, or even the name of the country we're in right now" said Makarov. Makoto was shocked when he heard what Makarov said. He wanted to argue against it, but it was clear that all the evidence so far pointed to Makarov's theory being correct.**

"Yeah it seems those three were right" said Mikoto

"Yeah it'a obvious now that the master is quite knowledgeable" said Kyosuke.

**"So this isn't earth, it's some place called earthland. And in this world people use magic as a way to live. This is so much more different from my world" said Makoto.**

**"Yes I can only assume how confused you are. If you wouldn't mind telling me what you were doing before you came here I would like to know" said Makarov.**

All the class 78 students looked like apprehensive and nervous. "Is he really going to tell him about everything" asked Sayaka.

"I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that" said Chihiro who was close to tears.

"Senal can we just skip this" asked Junko, not wanting to be reminding of what she had done.

"I'm sorry but there is no skip function on this viewing. This is playing in real time for both us and Makoto after all, so there's no way for us to skip" said Senal.

"Listen I know none of us want to be reminded of what happened, but we have no choice but to watch" said Kyoko. Everyone agreed and they all eventually calmed down.

**Makoto looked hesitant at first, but realised that after Makarov had helped him it was only fair to tell him his story. So with that Makoto told Makarov everything about what happened to him, even the killing game and the tragedy.**

While he was telling the story there were flashbacks of all the dead bodies and executions. Some of class 78 couldn't handle watching and just cast their eyes to the floor when watching. Everyone else was horrified by everything that was being shown.

**Makarov couldn't believe all the things he was hearing, but saw the sadnesss and pain in Makoto's face so he knew it was all true.**

**"My god the things you've seen are so horrible. I'm so sorry you had to witness all that" said Makarov.**

**"It's fine besides it's all over now so all I can do is move forward for my friends who couldn't" said Makoto.**

Everyone watching were happy to see that their SHl Hope was still are optimistic as ever.

"Yep that's Makoto for you, never letting anything keep him down for long" said Sayaka.

"MAKOTO IS THE SHIT" said Nekomaru.

"I'm so proud of my baby boy" said Celia crying tears of joy. Mikoto and Komaru smiled sheepishly while trying to calm down her emotions.

"That's strength that I could never achieve" said Sakura.

"Makoto is definitely a strong person" said Kyoko. Masato may not have looked like it, but he was happy that his brother was still as positive as ever.

**Makarov has seen a lot of strong people over the years, but none had shown the strength Makoto displayed.**

**"That is a noble thing to say my child. Now I would like it if you could come with me so we could find out what your magic is" said Makarov.**

**"Oh yeah of course I will. Besides I was also wondering what my magic was" said Makoto. Makarov took down the rune and they walked out of the office. They saw that the pink haired boy and Lucy had left and also noticed the hole in the board that read request board.**

"Why is there a hole in that board" asked Chisa.

"It's probably from that fight from earlier" said Madoko.

"Yeah it looked Ike it got pretty rough" said Masato.

**"Hey Nab do you know what happened to the board" asked Makarov.**

**"Natsu happened. Romeo came in here asking if someone could go get Macao from Mount Hakobe. You weren't here so he ran out and afterwards Natsu punched the board" said Nab. Makarov sighed.**

"Why would someone want to destroy a board just because someone was asking a favor" asked Akane.

"It's probably because of a personal reason" said Imposter. Most people there could relate to doing something brash or unreasonable due to their own personal experiences.

**"Of course Natsu would do that. You know how he gets when he's like this." said Makarov.**

**"Geez whens the guy ever gonna grow up" said another person from the guild.**

**"Yeah the only thing that's gonna do is hurt Macao's pride" said Nab.**

**"Well it is up to Natsu what he wants to do. Anyways come on Makoto we have to get going" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and they left the guild, leaving some of the members confused.**

**_Forest_**

**After walking out to the forest for a bit they eventually found a place with a clearing and no people or buildings around them.**

**"Okay so how do I do this master Makarov" asked Makoto. He really should have thought more about this before he came out here.**

**"Well you see Makoto I thought that maybe with some training we could unleash the dormant magic inside of you. You can learn another form of magic if you want, people can learn more than one type of magic. So while we're training you might want to consider looking for another magic that interests you" said Makarov**

"So we get to see how magic is learned" asked Madoko a little excited due to his childish side.

"That's awesome I hope he learns a bad ass type of magic" said Mondo.

"Let's pay attention and learn as much as we can from this" said Taka. Everyone was also excited to see the process of learning how to use magic.

**Makoto thought about it and it made sense to learn another form of magic. If he was going to be a wizard then he'd have to wait for his primary magic to awaken before he could use it.**

**"Alright then I guess I could learn another type of magic. So what are we going to be doing for the training part" asked Makoto.**

**"We'll be training on both your physical and mental strength. It is like I said before in order for magic to work the energy inside of us has to be in sync with the magic in the natural world. So while we are doing mostly physical training when we take breaks I will have you meditate and that will help you channel your magic power" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and the training began.**

While watching the training everyone could see that Makoto was going through hell right then and there. Some winced while some were righting down notes for their own training. Senal told them that it would last for three hours so they all went into the several different rooms to do their own thing.

**Arcade **

Out of everyone who decided to go here Chiaki was the one who got there first. She went in there so fast it could put Akane and Sakura to shame. While she was playing a game she didn't notice Masato looking at her from a distance. He felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed it was Chisa.

"Oh hey Ms.Yukizome" said Masato.

"You don't need to call me miss anymore. I mean you technically graduated high school a long time ago so just call me Chisa" said Chisa.

"Alright wait what are you doing here" asked Masato.

"I know there's something wrong with you. Don't think I didn't notice the way you look at the others. It's like you hate them. You heard Senal say it want their fault all that happened" said Chisa. Masato liked at the ground and was silent for a few seconds. He then looked up with a sad expression.

"I know that it's just well after everything that happened out there it's hard to forget something like that you know. I want to talk to them, but every time I see them I see the way they were during the tragedy" said Masato.

"Wait what do mean by that, did you meet them while they were under mind control" asked Chisa. Masato nodded and Chisa made a sound of shock. She didn't think they'd let anyone live since it was for despair. She thought they would kill Masato in order to bring themselves to despair.

"It wasn't a pleasant reunion with either of them. I had to fight them off in order to survive. I nearly died doing so. I want to talk to them again, but I just can't stop remembering all those times they killed someone or tried to kill me" said Masato.

"Masato can you promise me something" asked Chisa grabbing Masato's hand.

"Yeah what is it" asked Masato.

"Please at least try to talk with them. Tell them what's going and maybe you'll feel better once it's all out there" said Chisa.

"Alright I promise I'll talk to them" said Masato.

"Thank you Masato. I'm glad to hear that" said Chisa. She pulled him into a hug and after a few seconds broke it off. She then walked away to talk to the rest of her class, and Masato walked off somewhere else.

**Dining Room**

While Masato was gone the rest of the Naegi family went to grab something to eat. Madoko and Komaru were more than glad to go anywhere as long as it wasn't another hotel room. They were both kidnapped and held hostage in the same spot.

"Hey Komaru what do you think Makoto's magic is" asked Madoko.

"I don't know but I bet it's something really cool" said Komaru. Madoko nodded and proceeded to eat the pizza he grabbed.

"Mikoto do you think Makoto will be okay. I know the master said he's really strong, but I'm still worried you know" said Celia.

"I know dear I am too, but right now we just have to hope that Makoto will end up alright. Besides I'm sure his guild will back him up if there's trouble" said Mikoto.

"Hey I'm here" said Masato with his old smile. The moment he walked up to them Celia tackled him with one of her usual hugs.

"I'm so happy your talking to me again my baby boy" said Celia while hugging Masato.

"Masato was there something wrong" asked Mikoto.

"Yeah sorry about that I was just thinking about some stuff from before" said Masato.

"Alright but if there is something wrong don't hesitate to tell us alright" said Mikoto.

"Don't worry dad I won't" said Masato. He then got up and ate with his family while not noticing the stares he got from his fellow classmates. After a few minutes a bell rang and Senal told everyone to gather back in the viewing room.

**Viewing Room**

Everyone say in their exact same spots, except Masato who sat in between Komaru and Madoko.

"So we're about to start watching it again. I'm a little tired though" said Hina.

"I know Hina but it is still fun to watch your friend Makoto in another world" said her brother Yuta.

"I know some of you are tired and don't worry once this is done it will be time for you to rest for the night. There are rooms in each of these halls for each of you" said Senal pointing to four different hallways.

"Well at least we get to sleep after this" said Madoko who was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah I'm also a bit tired" said Komaru.

"Alright then everyone quite it's starting" said Senal.

**_Three Hours Later_**

**Pain and soreness. Those were the two things Makoto was feeling in his body. The training Makarov put him through was more grueling than even one of Sakura's training sessions. And that's saying something. After a while they decided to head back to the guild, and everyone could tell that Makoto's magic power was extremely high. Every turned their attention to Makoto and stared with wide eyes at his power.**

"What do they look so shocked to see him" asked Komaru.

"Well he was training so he probably got stronger during that time" said Sakura.

"Yeah it must have been by a ton since everyone's so damn surprised" said Juzo.

**"Um master why are they looking at me like that" asked Makoto.**

**"Well you see Makoto when you first came here I assumed that your magic power was at the current level it was at. But after your body got used to the magic inside you it appears that you were a lot stronger than I had first assumed" said Makarov. If he had to compare him to someone he would probably put him on a level just above Erza.**

"So his body just needed some time to get used to magic. I guess that makes sense" said Akane.

"To be fair he has never used magic before so it's new for his body" said Sonia.

**"So is that why everyone's looking at me like that" asked Makoto. Makarov nodded and ushered Makoto to follow him. Makarov opened a door and revealed a huge library with a huge collection of books.**

**"This is Fairy Tails library. Try looking for a new type of magic that you would like to learn in here" said Makarov. Makoto went down and looked around for a magic that he might like.**

**"Oh also one more thing Makoto. If anyone asks about your magic tell them you got it from an enchanted book and that you don't know what your magic it is yet" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and then he continued to look for a book that could tell him more about the magic he wanted to learn.**

"Why would he have to say he got his powers from a book" asked Celia.

"Probably to avoid having anyone else know where he comes from. This is the best excuse the master could come up with" said Hajime.

**"There are so many different types magic's in here" said Makoto. He eventually found a book titled "the art of weaponry". Makoto was interested by the title and read a bit of it. It described different types of weapons and how to use them in combat. Makoto was amazed at the different uses for weapons.**

**"Wow these are actually pretty cool. I guess I should tell master I chose what I want to study" said Makoto. He took the book over to Makarov and and he examined it.**

"Hey you see that Mukuro he finds weapons cool too. Maybe you have a shot with him" said Junko. Mukuro blushed, but smiled none the less thinking about the would be life she might have with Makoto.

**"So you want to learn how to use weapons huh. Well that should be simple enough to learn. You can also channel your magic through certain weapons. This type of magic is known as holder magic where you need a certain item to use it" said Makarov.**

**"There are different types of magic spells" Makoto asked.**

"Wait I t-t-thought that all magic was the same. I mean doesn't m-m-magic come from their bodies" said Toko.

"Maybe it's different for some circumstances" said Peko.

**"Yes there is holder magic like I just explained and caster magic. Caster magic is like using magic from your own body. For example that boy over there is Gray Fullbuster and he uses Ice-Make magic. It's a caster magic that allows the person to create whatever they want out of ice" said Makarov.**

**"So you can either use magic from your body or from items you have is that correct" asked Makoto.**

"Oh so they can either use weapons or they can use magic from their bodies" said Sakura.

"Yeah I mean it makes sense" said Hina. Madoko was really interested in the magic the master told Makoto about.

"Ice-Make magic huh. That sounds pretty cool" Madoko thought to himself.

**"Yes that is pretty much the short explanation on magic. Well then you should get to reading that book and learning about weapons. Tommorow I will take you to a blacksmith in town and have you pick a weapon you want. For now you should go to bed. There are some beds in the infirmary over there at the back fo the guild" said Makarov. Makoto nodded and went into the infirmary to continue reading. He learned a lot about weapons and the many different fighting styles and uses for those weapons.**

**"Which weapon should I chose. I kind of want a sword, but maybe I'll get a battle axe. A couple of daggers would be fine too. A glaive would be pretty cool too" said Makoto. Those four were the options that he wanted the most. He saw that it was getting late out since most of the members all went home so he decided to go to sleep and figure out which one he would want in the morning.**

"Okay everyone that's enough for today I recommend you go to your rooms and get some rest" said Senal. Everyone left to their rooms which were telepathically liked to them by Senal using his telepathy magic.

"Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night" said Komaru as she waved to her family who were going into their own rooms. Masato layed in bed not sleeping for a while.

"Tommorow I have to talk to Chiaki. Maybe after the viewing is over then I can talk to her" said Masato. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping this wasn't a dream.

**Next Day**

"Masato woke up and immediately checked his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief once he saw that none of yesterday was a dream.

"Thank god. I really need to get help" said Masato. He took a shower in the bathroom of his room and got a new set of clothes. He walked out into the hallway and was greeted by Komaru.

"Hey Masato good morning" said Komaru.

"Good morning" said Masato.

"So are you guys ready to go" asked Mikoto with the rest of the Naegi's walking up to them. Masato nodded and they headed off to get breakfast. During the whole time everyone could be seen talking to their friends or family while eating. Masato wanted to talk to his classmates, but knew he had to give himself time before he could approach them.

"Hey Akane why don't you want to go talk to Masato" asked one of Akane's younger brothers.

"I feel bad about something I did. I have to leave him alone for now" said Akane.

"Are you going to be okay" asked one of Akane's younger sisters.

"Don't worry I'll be fine now eat you little brats" said Akane in a playful tone. She remembered the day that Masato began to help her take care of her siblings. She always was close with him and Nekomaru and began to see him as a brother of sorts. Knowing she hurt him felt as if she hurt one of her siblings. She felt so bad about it that she ate only half as much as she usually did that day.

"Hello everyone if you are done eating then come to the viewing room so we may continue watching Makoto" said Senal. Everyone gathered in their doors and Senla resumed the viewing.

**_Morning_ **

**Makoto was still having nightmares about Hopes Peak. He could see his friends deaths and executions, even the ones who didn't commit any murders. He saw Sayaka be ripped in half by a bear trap, and Hina get eaten by sharks in a tank full of water. He managed to wake up after he saw Chihiro's execution. He was sweating and he felt like his heart was racing.**

**"Calm down Makoto it was just a dream. Most of those didn't happen" Makoto said to himself. **

Everyone began to feel worried about Makoto after seeing the things he dreamed of. Especially his family.

**He got up from the bed and went into the shower to wash the sweat off of him. After he failed to get the shower working for a few minutes he got out of the shower put on his clothes and walked to the bar.**

**"Hey Makoto how have you been" asked Mira. Makoto once again got that exact same feeling in his body when he got near Mira.**

**"Oh I'm fine. I was wondering where master went though. I was supposed to go with him somewhere" said Makoto.**

**"Oh right he said he was going to be waiting outside the blacksmith shop. It's straight ahead from the exist to the guild hall" said Mira. Makoto thanked Mira for the instructions and headed to meet master at the blacksmith.**

**"After a few minutes of walking Makoto saw Makarov standing outside a shop. He knew it was the shop because it was the only stone building here and it had smoke coming out of a big chimney.**

**"Ah there you Makoto I was wondering when you would arrive" said Makarov.**

**"Yeah sorry I took so long. I took a shower before I came here" said Makoto.**

**"It's fine so shall we go see about your new weapon" asked Makarov.**

**"Yeah I'm ready" said Makoto as they walked into the shop. They saw several different types of swords and battle axes on display along with a few other weapons. A man appears from behind the store and walked up to the counter.**

**"Hey master Makarov what brings you here " asked the man at the counter.**

**"Hello there Leonard we came here to buy a new recruit of mine here a weapon today" said Makarov.**

**"Well with that magic power of his he's going to need a strong weapon. Lucky for you I've got the perfect thing for you" said Leonard. They followed him to the back of the shop and he pulled out a purple sword along with a pair of daggers.**

**"These ought to do the trick. These daggers come with the sword as a added bonus. They channel lightning magic and increase it exponentially. Since your a lightning mage I figured you'd want to check these bad boys out" said Leonard. Makoto and Makarov were both surprised that he knew the type of magic he had since not even they knew.**

This also caught the attention of everyone watching as well.

"Wait how does he know the magic Makoto can use" asked Chiaki.

"Probably some kind of magic" said Hajime.

**"Wait how do you know what type of magic I use" asked Makoto.**

**"Well you see it's a trick I picked up from a passing mage. It's known as Insight magic. It allows people to see ether type of magic other people or items have and even tell their rarity. Your magic is a incredibly rare type of lightning magic. It might even be lost magic" said Leonard. Makoto was so relived to know what type of magic he had, and that it was apparently a powerful type.**

"So he does use some kind of magic to tell the magic of others" said Byakuya.

"That sounds like a useful skill in that world" said Celest.

"Yeah and now we know what type of magic he uses" said Hina.

"Yeah lightning sounds like it'd be fun to have as a magic" said Mikoto.

**"Well then I think these would be best what do you say Makoto" asked Makarov.**

**"Yeah these are great" said Makoto.**

**"Well then we'll be buying these Leonard" said Makarov. They went back to the front and purchased the weapons and left the store. They also purchased scabbards for the daggers and sword. Makoto placed the sword on his black and the daggers at his sides.**

**"So Makoto how do you like the weapons" asked Makarov.**

**"They feel great. I thought the sword would be a bit to heavy for me, but it's actually really light" said Makoto.**

**"Yes with your magic power it makes sense for the sword to weight so little" said Makarov. They walked back to the guild and everyone noticed the sword and daggers Makoto had.**

**"Wow It seems like someone's eager to get out and fight" said a brown haired girl drinking a whole barrel of alcohol. Natsu then walked up to Makoto along with a blue cat.**

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor seeing how much alcohol Cana drank.

"How the hell can she drink that much booze" asked Mondo.

"I don't know but it's amazing" said Daya. Everyone agreed with Daya's statement simply by shaking their heads since they were still in shock.

**"Hey my names Natsu and this my partner Happy" said Natsu.**

**"Aye sir" said Happy.**

"Did that cat just talk" asked Akane.

"I don't care what you say no magic in the world can make a cat talk" said Hiyoko.

**"Wow a talking cat" said Makoto. He knew a lot of things were different in this world, but talking cats was not one of them.**

**"Yeah that's most people's reaction to first meeting Happy" said Natsu.**

**"Anyways that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to see how strong you are. Everyone's been telling me your stronger than Erza and they were right. So come on and fight me" said Natsu. Makarov squished Natsu with his enlarged arm.**

**"No Natsu not yet. Makoto got his magic from a enchanted book. All we know is that it's a rare form of lightning magic but that's it. So for now no fighting Makoto" said Makarov. Everyone was listening closely since they didn't know a lot about Makoto other than his name. They even knew more about Lucy and she joined the same time he did. A blue haired girl then walked up to Makoto.**

"It seems Makoto has been receiving a lot of attention from his fellow guild mates" said Mikoto.

"Well he is new dad so it isn't really surprising" said Masato.

**"Wow so you got your magic from a book huh. I've heard stories about that happening, but I've never seen them. Oh and my names Levy by the way" said Levy.**

**"Well I'm Makoto and yes I got my magic from a book. The thing is I don't know what it is or how to use it so I've been trying to do things like training to bring it out. It's also why I have these weapons on me" said Makoto. The whole guild was talking amongst themselves about what type of lightning magic Makoto could possibly possess.**

**"Jeez he even uses weapons too. It's like a male version of Erza" said Gray.**

**"Um master who's this Erza everyone keeps talking about" asked Makoto.**

**"Oh she's the strongest female member" said Makarov.**

"Wow Makoto's stronger than even the strongest female wizard huh. That's awesome" said Komaru.

"Yeah that means he'll be even more safe" said Sayaka.

**"Yeah she's also super scary" said Happy. Makoto was confused as to why everyone was afield of her, at least from what he saw.**

**"Well anyways Makoto we should be going now. With enough training you might tap into your power soon enough" said Makarov.**

**"Aw man I wanted to fight him" said Natsu.**

**"Please falmebrain you've never beaten Erza and you expect to beat Makoto. He probably doesn't even magic to kick your ass" said Gray.**

**"What did you say ice princess" asked Natsu with a angry growl.**

**"I said your weak ash for brains" said Gray.**

**"Okay you know what stripper take this. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" said Natsu as he released a huge torrent of flames from his mout intending to hit Gray. However Gray dodged and everyone saw as the roar was on its way to hitting Makoto.**

Everyone looked at the screen with horror in their eyes.

"Oh no Makoto needs to dodge the attack" said Sonia.

"He won't be able to it's to fast" said Masato.

**"Makoto look out" said Mira. Makoto turned around and saw the roar heading towards him. He couldn't do anything except take the spell, or at least that's what he thought.**

**_"Lightning Devils Rage" _Makoto heared a voice in his head say. On instinct he took a deep breath and yelled out the words.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE". Makoto released a huge swirling tornado of purple lightning. It hit the fire and easily destroyed it with almost no issue at all. Everyone had to look away from the sight because of all the dust it created, but when they turned around they saw Makoto with lightning surrounding him and black markings on the left side of his face, and possibly his whole body. His eye was also glowing a shade of purple as well.**

"Holy shit" said Hajime once they saw Makoto's form.

"He shot out purple fucking lightning. That's bad ass" said Mondo.

"Hell yeah Makoto's tattoos look fucking sick too" said Fuyuhiko. Everyone was either to stunned to speak, or they were still recovering from almost watching Makoto get killed.

**"My god. He's a Devil Slayer" said Makarov with shock in his voice. He had heard of Devil and God slayers, but he never thought he'd meet one. Everyone in the guild was shocked to see the power Makoto had.**

"So his magic is callled Devil Slayer magic huh. So does that mean he kills demons and stuff" asked Kazuichi.

"It's so cool. I wonder what else he can do" said Masato.

**"Man screw a second Erza this guys a second Laxus" said a guy with purple hair.**

**"Yeah I mean he easily took down Natsu's spell with no work at all" said a guy with brown hair.**

**"Woah dude I'm sorry that was meant to hit the stripper not you" said Natsu. Makoto liked at him, and then oddly enough smiled.**

**"It's no problem Natsu, besides it helped me learn how to use my lightning magic so thanks I guess" said Makoto. Everyone thought that Makoto was way to forgiving, but since he was cool with it there was no need for them to make a huge scene about it.**

**"Hey master you said he was a Devil Slayer what's that" asked Lucy.**

**"It's similar to Natsu's Dragon Slaying magic, but it's used to slay devils and demons instead" said Makarov.**

"Wait so the mortal who shot fire out of his mouth has the capabilities to kill a dragon" asked Gundham.

"I guess so. It's incredible that there are two people with that kind of power" said Sonia.

"Yeah Makoto's gonna be just fine in this world" said Leon.

**"Oh great so he's Flamebrain and Laxus rolled into one" said Gray.**

**"Gray be nice. Also he seems a lot nice than Laxus. And definitely a lot cuter too" said Mira.**

"What did she just say" asked Kyoko with a dark aura around her. Some of the other girls also had dark auras as well.

"Okay girls just calm down I'm sure she didn't mean it like that" said Kyosuke.

"Fine but it better not be what we think it is" said Kyoko.

"I'm sure it's not" said Mikoto. No one could tell the hidden pride he had in Makoto all of a sudden.

**Makoto blushed a deep shade of crimson after he heard that, and most of the other members went wide eyed. They'd never heard Mira call someone cute before.**

**"Well I have to go learn more magic and junk bye" said Makoto as he ran into the library with speed that could put run Racer. Most of the guild members also noticed the red color his cheeks were glowing.**

"Yeah that seems like a Makoto thing to do" said Masato.

"He's never really been good with girls" said Madoko.

"Seriously your joking right" asked Kazuichi.

"No why do you ask" said Madoko. All the guys sweatdropped at how dense the two Naegi brothers were.

**Makoto had been living in earthland for at least a few days now. Natsu continued to challenge him, but Makoto told him he wanted to get used to his magic first.**

"Wait you said you couldn't skip through anything before so why can you now" asked Chihiro.

"Oh right Well you see sometimes there will be time skips that are beyond my control" said Senal.

"That made no sense at all but screw it just play the thing" said Bykauya.

**He also practiced using the weapons he got from Leonard. He started off by learning basic skills and progressed to more advanced skills. He also got to know the rest of the members of Fairy Tail after a few days.**

**"Okay Makoto you can do this you have a magic almost no one else has. Pick a job and get some jewl for yourself. You can't stay in the infirmary forever" Makoto was mumbling to himself.**

"So Makoto is trying to pick a request for himself to go on" said Hifumi.

"Stop treating this like one of your Japanese anime's Hifumi" said Leon.

"It says Request Board at the top of the board you ignoramus" said Hifumi.

Okay fine I was wrong screw you" said Leon.

**He was standing in front of the request board trying to pick a good job. This would be his first job since joining Fairy Tail. He was nervous about using his magic against people.**

**"Hey what's up Makoto trying to get some money" asked Lucy walking up to him.**

**"Yeah I can't live in the infirmary forever right. Besides I have a tab at the bar I want to pay off soon" said Makoto.**

**"Well good luck with that because I haven't been having that much luck on jobs recently" said Lucy with a exasperated sigh.**

"Really but she's one of the sanest ones I thought she'd do better" said Mahiru.

**Why not" asked Makoto. During his time at Fairy Tail he and Lucy bonded over being two of the very few sane people in the guild.**

**"Hey Lucy hurry up and pick our next job" said Natsu.**

"Oh that's why" said everyone at the same time.

**"That. That's why" said Lucy with a sigh. Makoto had been told by the master and a few others at the guild how destructive Natsu could be and it made sense that Lucy wasn't making as much money working with him.**

**"And what makes you think I'd want to do that" asked Lucy.**

**"Because we're a team now aren't we" said Natsu.**

**"Yeah and we picked the job last time it's your turn to pick so get to it" said Happy. Lucy grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms:**

**"Forget it cat as far as as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded. And besides you guys didn't actually want me you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde" said Lucy remembering their previous mission.**

Natsu's true intentions pissed off a few of the girls watching.

"He was just using her for her hair color. That's not very nice" said Komaru.

"No it's not" said Chiaki.

"He better have another reason for asking for her help" said Chisa. Some of the other angry girls nodded their heads in agreement.

**"Don't be ridiculous that's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you cause your so nice" said Natsu flashing his usual smile.**

"At least he said something positive about her" said Sayaka.

"Yes it seems he can at least do that" said Celest.

**"Wait there are teams in the guild" asked Makoto. He never heard Makarov mention that to him.**

**"Aye sir while the whole guild is united some people team up with other people and do missions and stuff with them" said Happy.**

**"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it though. You and Lucy are going to get plenty of offers from other teams so you shouldn't stick with pinky" said Gray.**

**"Gray your clothes" said Cana. Gray looked down and was shocked to see his clothes were gone. Makoto had learned not to question where Gray's clothes went, a lot of people have tired and failed.**

"What the fuck does this guy not have clothes on" asked Nekomaru.

"I swear if his pervertedness rubs off on Makoto I'm going to have a talk with him" said Celia. Some of the girls blushed thinking about Makoto only wearing boxers.

"Don't worry Makoto wouldn't start stripping just because one of his guild memebers does it" said a Mikoto.

"He better not. I want him to find a good girlfriend and stripping isn't going to do that" said Komaru.

**"Ugh not again" said Gray.**

"Wait this has happens all the time" asked Ibuki.

**"Yeah that's what you get jerk" said Natsu. Gray glared at Natsu and got up.**

**"Did you just call me a jerk dragonboy" asked Gray butting heads with Natsu.**

**"Guys calm down let's not fight in the guild hall" said Makoto trying, and failing, to calm them down.**

"Jeez their fighting reminds me how Taka and Mondo used to argue all the time" said Hina. The class then remembers all the times the two used to fight before they became best friends.

"Yeah but that's in the past. Now me and bro are closer than ever" said Taka.

"Yeah and let no one forget that" said Mondo.

**"Oh yeah and what if I did what are you going to do about it" said Natsu. While that was happening Loki walked up to Lucy.**

**"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy. Later tonight just the two of us" said Loki while wrapping his arm around Lucy.**

"Oh great there's a fuck boy in there" said Fuyuhiko.

"I can already tell how well this is gonna go for him" said Madoko.

**"Wait what" asked Lucy with a confused tone. Loki did that usual pushing up your glasses bit like they do in every anime.**

**"Your just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty" said Loki.**

"Seriously can his pick up lines be any more stale than they already are" asked Kyoko.

**"Do girls really fall for this" Makoto and Lucy thought to themselves.**

"No Makoto no they don't" said Masato.

**Loki then noticed Lucy's celestial spirit keys hanging off her belt.**

**"Your not a celestial wizard are you" asked Loki jumping away in fear. That caught Makoto off guard. One second Loki was flirting with Lucy the next he was afraid of her.**

This also caught the attention of the smarter students as well.

**"Yeah she's got cows and crabs and stuff" said Happy while eating a fish.**

**"Curse you fate why must you toy with me so" cried out Loki while crying comedic tears.**

**"I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear" said Loki while running away.**

**"What got into him all of a sudden" asked Lucy.**

**"Yeah that was unexpected" said Makoto.**

"Does he have some kind of phobia for these celestial wizards" asked Kyosuke.

"Probably he does seem to dislike them" said Bykauya.

"I wonder why though. Maybe it will be explained right now" said Masato.

**"Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well" said Mira with her usual smile.**

"Yeah that sounds about right" said Junko.

"With the way he flirts it makes sense something like this would happen" said Celia. She never liked the flirty types, which is why she was glad that Mikoto was a tad bit too shy to flirt when they first met. Madoko and Kyoko however had their doubts that was the actual reason for his fear, but that could be answered later.

**"That makes sense" said Makoto.**

**"Yeah that doesn't really surprise me h -" said Lucy before she was cut off by Natsu being thrown into here.**

**"Lucy are you okay" asked Makoto.**

"Geez can't those guys fight outside or something. They literally just hit Lucy" said Hina. Others shook their heads in disapproval and some just let out annoyed sighs. They could tell these two would fight a lot in the future.

**"Wow that looked painful" said Mira. Makoto sweatdropped at her pretty bland reaction.**

**"Will the two of you just knock it off already" asked Lucy with Natsu still on top of her.**

**"Natsu started it I'm just following through" said Gray.**

**"Where are your clothes" asked Cana. Gray once again looked down in surprise when he noticed his clothes went missing.**

**"Your the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball" said Natsu giving Gray a glare.**

**"Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown" said Gray.**

**"Guys these are some pretty lame insults" said Lucy. Loki then came running back slamming the door open.**

**"Guys we got bad news" said Loki. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.**

All the ones watching now directed their full attention to the screen. Especially the Naegi family. Everyone was concerned about Makoto's well being, even Byakuya.

**"It's Erza she's on her way here" said Loki. Everyone began to freak out and some even started cleaning the guild. Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting when they heard the name Erza.**

**"Wow just mention her name and the whole guild freaks out" said Lucy.**

"Honestly Ibuki swears if Erza has any resemblance to a normal person and not a monster Ibuki will be so disappointed" said Ibuki.

**"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and a little intimidating" said Mira. Everyone then heard what sounded like thundering footsteps approaching the guild.**

**"That's got to be her" said Laki.**

**"Those sound like her footsteps" said Wakaba.**

**"Even the airs gone completely still" said Macao.**

**"Geez from these reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon or something" said Lucy before she pictured a giant demon looking woman breathing fire rampaging the village. Makoto found this a little amusing.**

**"Geez it's kind of like when people first meet Sakura. I'm sure she's not that bad" Makoto thought to himself.**

"Exactly she's like Sakura then they have no reason to be scared of her" said Hina. She hated it whenever someone judged Sakura just because she didn't look like a traditional girl. That's why she likes Makoto, because he looks beyond appearance and sees personality.

**"I'm so scared" said Lucy while holding her face in fear. The footsteps where now right outside the guild. Erza walked in holding a big decorated horn with one arm.**

**"I have returned. Where is master Makarov" asked Erza looking around for the master.**

**"Wow she's pretty" Lucy said to herself and Makoto thought to himself.**

The girls who had feelings for Makoto couldn't help but feel irked when they heard him say she was cute, but didn't disagree. They all agreed that she was very pretty, especially with her red hair.

**"Welcome back Erza that masters at a conference right now" said Mira.**

**"I see" said Erza. She noticed the Makoto and Lucy and was interested in them, especially Makoto.**

**"So what's that humungous thing you got there" asked a guild member.**

**"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it" asked Erza giving the guy a glare.**

**"No not at all" said the guy as he began to sweat out of fear.**

"Okay im starting to see why their so scared of her now" said Hiro shaking a little.

"Yeah no kidding" said Leon.

**"I bet she's hear about what happened at Mount Hakobe" said Cana while chugging her beer.**

**"You think so, aw man I'm a goner" said Macao.**

**"She's not anything like I imagined" said Lucy. Makoto didn't really see any problems with her right now. Sure she was a bit easy to provoke, but other than that he didn't see anything wrong. Erza then gave a glare to everyone in the guild to catch their attention.**

**"Now listen up while I was on the road I heared a few things. Word is Fairy Tails causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do" said Erza before she turned around to glare at Cana.**

"She's most likely the reason why that guild hasn't been disbanded or anything" said Bykauya. All the people there definitely agreed with him on that one.

**"Cana you need to start controlling your drinking" said Erza, causing Cana to stop drinking from her barrel.**

**"Vijeeter please take the dancing outside" said Erza. Vijeeter stopped dancing and stood completely frozen in the pose he was in before.**

**"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit" said Erza, causing Wakaba to throw out his cigarette.**

**"Nab I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job already" said Erza. Nab turned around slowly and was surrounded by a frightened aura.**

**"Macao" said Erza. Macao jumped up in fright, but deflated once all she did was sigh.**

**"Please just say something" said Macao.**

**"I don't know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up" said Erza with her hand on her forehead.**

**"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over" Lucy whispered to Mira.**

**"That Erza for you" said Happy popping up from out of nowhere.**

**"Even if the is kind of bossy she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her" said Lucy.**

**"I had a friend just like her once. People were afraid of her too, but she was a really good person" said Makoto as he remembered Sakura and realized how similar her and Erza are to each other.**

"See Sakura Makoto thinks your a really good person. I mean who else would he be talking about" said Hina with her usual optimistic grin.

"I suppose so. I mean Makoto always looks beyond looks and focuses on personality. That's just one of his positive traits" said Sakura. She felt glad Makoto judges people in a way that most people didn't. She could also see that Kenshiro was glad that Makoto saw Sakura like that. He remembered about how Sakura would talk about him whenever she came to visit and how when he recovered he would meet him and Hina.

**"Are Natsu and Gray here" asked Erza. Makoto and Lucy were surprised to see Natsu and Gray with their hands around their necks.**

**"Oh hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do" said Gray while he and Matsu were sweating out of fear.**

**"Aye" said Natsu.**

**"Why is Natsu talking like Happy" said Lucy with a confused expression. Makoto was curious why Gray and Natsu seemed to be the most afraid of her.**

**"That's great I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and the" said Erza.**

**"I don't know if we're the best of friends" said Gray.**

**"Aye" was Natsu's only response.**

**"What's gotten into Natsu" asked Lucy.**

**"He's scared a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad" said Mira.**

**"That was a pretty reckless thing to do" said Makoto.**

**"After that she found Gray walking around naked she beat him up too" said Macao with a amused smirk on his face.**

**"Let's not forget she also beat up Loki for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though" said Cana.**

**"Yeah can't say I blame her" said Lucy.**

"They probably needed it. Hell those two were about to wreck the guild if she didn't come when she did" said Fuyuhiko.

**"Natsu Gray I need you to do me a favor. While traveling I overheard something that had me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost emergency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here I can really use your help" said Erza. The entire guild was shocked that Erza ofnall people needed help.**

**"Did that really just happen" asked a female member.**

**"Erza asked them for help" asked a male member.**

**"This is definitely a first" said Wakaba.**

**"We'll meet at the train station tommorow morning" said Erza. Makoto decided that now wasn't the time to introduce himself to Erza, she seemed busy after all. He found a job that asked to take care of a few monsters that were terrorizing a town called Clover town a couple miles east of Magnolia.**

**"Hey Mira I'm taking this job" said Makoto as he handed Mira the paper.**

**"Alright then I just need to confirm it and your good to go" said Mira. Makoto thanked Mira and began to leave for the town.**

"Why would Makoto take such a dangerous job. Why didn't he get something simpler" asked Celia in worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides he's stronger than even their strongest female wizard" said Masato.

"Yeah Celia I'm sure Makoto knows what he's doing" said Mikoto.

**"Excuse me Mira who was that" asked Erza.**

**"Oh that's Makoto he's a new member here along with Lucy over there. He's really powerful isn't he" said Mira.**

**"Yes quite powerful. His power far exceeds my own. What type of magic does he use" asked Erza.**

**"Oh he uses Lightning Devil Slayer magic. It's like Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic, except it's used to slay demons and devils" said Mira. They really peaked Erza's inrerest. She had never heard of a Devil Slayer. She had only known of Dragon Slayers.**

**"It's a shame that he left. I was going to ask him if he could join me Natsu and Gray tommorow, but I suppose I might have to wait until tommorow" said Erza.**

"I hope he doesn't go with her. If she asked for the help of two of the strongest in the guild then it sounds dangerous" said Hina.

"I know Hina but it isn't up to us to decide. It is Makoto's own choice to join them" said Sakura.

**"Yeah if he joined your team then it really would be the strongest team in Fairy Tail" said Mira. Her and Erza discussed a bit more, mostly about Makoto, and afterwards Erza left to do something else.**

**Clover Town **

**Makoto managed to get a free ride to the town thanks to the fact he helped the driver get his wagon out of a hole at the side of the road. After being in the wagon for almost a hour he made it to the town. He got off and thanked the driver and made his way to find the mayor of the town. He saw that most of the houses had serious damage done to them, from the monsters no doubt. He asked someone for directions to the mayors office and they pointed him to a big building near the center of the town.**

Everyone's faces saddened once they saw the destruction the town was in.

**"Um excuse me is this were the mayor is" asked Makoto as he walked in. He saw a woman sitting behind a desk and thought she might be a secretary.**

**"Oh hello are you the mage Fairy Tail is sending over for the job request" asked the secretary.**

**"Yes I'm the mage who took the request" said Makoto.**

**"I'll go get the mayor for you. I'll be back in a moment" said the secretary. A few minutes passed and the secretary walked out and told Makoto the mayor was ready to see him.**

**"Hello you must be the mage that the Fairy Tail guild sent over" said the mayor.**

**"Yes my name is Makoto Naegi and I came here to see if there was anything I should know about the monsters.**

**"Yes these monsters have been attacking for months now. Also as for your question about the monsters I should warn you that while most of them are only dark wolves, a type of wolf that is a lot stronger than a normal wolf and aren't that big of a threat. But the biggest threat is the wyvern, creatures that resemble dragons but instead of having their wings on their backs their under their arms like a bat. The dark wolves live near the north of the forest in a cave and the wyvern lives on top of the mountain just above them" said the mayor.**

"Those monsters still sound pretty dangerous. And not to mention the literal dragon like thing living in top of a damn mountain" said Daya.

"Yeah why couldn't Makoto have just taken a safer quest" asked Kyoko.

**"Okay then I'll get rid of them for you. It's a promise" said Makoto.**

**"Thank you so much Makoto I wish you good luck out there" said the mayor. Makoto left the office and left to the forest.**

**Forest **

**Makoto had been walking for a couple of minutes trying to find the cave. Makoto while confident that he could take them on was still really nervous. Makarov told him he was stronger than even the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, but these were monsters from actual fairy tales. He was scared to fight them, but he made a promise to the mayor that he would stop these monsters from attacking the village anymore.**

**"Come on Makoto you weren't called the SHSL Hope because you backed down were you. Kyoko gave you the title because you earned it. You stopped Junko you can stop a few monsters" Makoto told himself.**

"Yeah I'm sure some wolves won't be enough to stop him. He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail he'll be fine" said Chisa. Everyone else also felt the same way. Although what they were really scared of was the wyver.

**He also remembered that the guild masters meeting was taking place in an area close to Clover Town so maybe he could stop by and see if the Master has some advise on how to beat them. He saw a opening under a mountain and figured that was the cave.**

**"Okay so how am I going to do this. Should I just walk in or should I use my rage spell first. Why did I pick this job" Makoto asked himself. He was still trying to come up with a way to beat them, but noticed a whole group of red eyes start to make their way out of the cave.**

"Oh shit Makoto look out" said Kazuichi. Everyone else was also watching with panicked eyes wondering if Makoto would noticed them in time.

**"Well I guess I'll just have to wing it. LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto. The entire cave was hit by the purple attack and most of the wolves were taken out with no issue.**

"Yeah Makoto kick their asses" said Leon. Everyone else was also cheering for the luckster to win.

**There were a few who caught Makoto off guard and he knew he couldn't use to much rage attacks because they used to much magic stamina. He improvised and yelled.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" he punched a wolf in the face and it was sent back flying into some other wolves. A wolf managed to get up and bite him in the arm.**

"Oh no Makoto" said Mahiru with her hand over her mouth. Everyone else except the fighters of the group were scared and horrified. Kyoko noticed this and calmed down herself, knowing their assessment of the situation would be more valid then hers.

**However it didn't do much damage. He too out his daggers and infused them with his lightning magic. He slashed some of the wolves with his sharp daggers.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS DEEP SLASH" said Makoto as he sent a slash if lightning flying towards the wolves. He looked into the cave and noticed that there were no more wolves to fight. He then set his sights to the mountain above him. He claimed the mountain for what felt like ages until he found a clearing with a huge green skinned wyvern.**

"Oh fuck" said almost everyone watching.

**"I'm going to go on a limb here and say thats what wyverns look like" Makoto said out loud attracting the attention of the wyvern. It flew up and began attacking with with it's big talons.**

**"Oh no you don't" said Makoto as he jumped to the side barely avoiding the attack. He got back up and dusted himself off. He then jumped into the sky and pulled his fist back.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" said Makoto as he hit the wyverns back with his fist attack, sending the wyvern flying into the ground. The wyvern roared in anger and got back up on its talons and jumped into the fight once more.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto as he fired his rage spell at it, only for it to be deflected. The wyvern then hit him right in the face with a talon. Makoto was nearly sent flying off the cliff. He barley managed to grab onto the ledge and pull himself off.**

"That was a close one" said Sayaka with relief. Most of the people watching were about to have their own panic attacks.

"Come on Makoto your not down yet" said Masato. He, along with some of the others, could tell that Makoto was stronger than the wyvern and weren't to worried about him getting badly injured. He still worried a little though since he is his brother after all.

**"Okay so long range attack don't do anything" Makoto told himself. He then leapt at the wyvern with his sword and just like his daggers, infused it with lightning.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS STRIKE STAB" said Makoto as he drove the sword right into one the wyverns wings. It didn't take the wyvern long though to regain control of itself and throw Makoto off. Makoto then managed to grab on to it's tail before he fell off.**

**"Let's finish this. LIGHTNING DEVIL SLAYER SHOCKING SLAM" said Makoto as he jumped into the air and immediately head butted the wyvern with purple lightning surrounding his body. He and the wyvern crashed into the ground and shook the entire mountain. He got up and saw the wyvern unconscious with bruises, scratches, and static covering it's body. He felt like he was about to collapse and needed a long rest after his fight,**

"Yeah he kicked it's ass" said Mondo cheering along with some others. The more composed ones had pleased smiles on their faces.

**"Okay I've got to start regulating the amount of power and energy I use" Makoto told himself. He then dragged the witvern and placed it and the wolves in the cave and blocked it off with a boulder he found to the side. He headed back to the village to tell the mayor about what happened.**

**Clover Town**

**"Thank you Makoto now my people can rest easily knowing that their safe. Here's your reward" said the mayor handing him a bag 900,000 jewl inside.**

**"Thank you sir" said Makoto as he got up and left the mayors office. He decided since it was already so late that he should stay in a hotels for the night. He walked into a hotels and to his surprise the manager let him stay there for free as thanks for defeating the monsters. He walked into his room and instantly fell asleep the second he jumped onto his bed.**

**Next Day**

**Makoto left the hotel the next day and set out to the train station.**

"Oh that's right I forgot something I'll be right back just keep on watching" said Senal. Everyone was confused as to what Senal meant by that.

**While he was walking several people thanked him for saving their village on the way to the train station, but before Makoto could do anything he felt a strange feeling come over him.**

"Oh crap what happened" asked Hiyoko.

"Did someone attack him" asked Hina. Everyone in the room was worried about Makoto and why he suddenly saw nothing but darkness.

**Darkness **

**_"Hello Makoto it's so nice to finally meet you" _said a voice from the infinite darkness.**

"Wait that's Senal. So what's what he meant by he had something to do" said Madoko. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that their friend was alright.

**"Who are you and where am I" asked Makoto as he looked around to try to find where the voice originated from, but only saw darkness.**

**_"Don't worry Makoto I am a friend. I mean you don't think you were sent to this world on your own do you" _asked the voice. Makoto's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't speak for a few seconds.**

**"Your the one who brought me here. But why would you. I mean I'm grateful, but I just want to know" said Makoto.**

**_"Well you see I had to right a wrong. Remember the whole 'Junko caused despair all around the world thing' that happened" _asked the voice.**

**"Um yes I vaguely recall" said Makoto.**

**_"Well you see Makoto that wasn't really Junko's fault. The truth is the guy who started it all is a person named Monokuma. He exists in this world so I thought since your the SHSL Hope and all that if I gave you magic you could beat him. He took over Junko and Mukuro and well you can guess what happened after that" _said the voice. Makoto was petrified when he heard that. The person who killed his friends was still out there. But besides the fear he also felt guilt. He sent Junko to her death, even though he didn't mean to. He was the one who started her execution.**

**"So when she was executed she was actually innocent" asked Makoto.**

Junko and Mukuro could see the guilt in his eyes and that made them feel worse.

**_"Unfortunately yes she was innocent. But you have a chance to stop despair once and for all. You see your friends and family are with me right now, I resurrected your dead fiends by the way, and we're watching you like your the protagonist of a anime or something" _said the voice.**

**"Wait you resurrected them. But how" asked Makoto. He wanted to believe it, but it seemed too good to be true.**

**_"Well if I can send you to another world and make you almost OP the minute you get there then I can resurrect a few people"_ the voice.**

"That reasoning made no sense at all, but whatever" said Fuyuhiko.

**Makoto was relieved that his friends and family were alright, even though they would have a large amount of questions for when he saw them again.**

**"So where is the real Monokuma. You said you wanted me to find him, but you didn't tell me where he is" said Makoto.**

**_"Oh yeah about that. Well I don't exactly know where he is, just that he's in this world" _said the voice.**

**"So I have to find him" asked Makoto.**

**_"Don't worry I know you'll meet him eventually, but for now you have to get stronger" _said the voice.**

**"Alright then I'll get stronger and then I can put a stop to whatever his next plans are. I'll make sure no one else gets hurt" said Makoto.**

Everyone could see the determination in his eyes and felt glad that he hadn't changed at all. He was still he same old Makoto that saw the best in everyone.

**_"Good then the rest of us will continue to watch your adventures in this new world" _said the voice. Makoto then felt a bright light hit his face and when he opened them he saw he was standing in the same spot he was before.**

"Okay im back" said Senal. Everyone jumped when they suddenly heared Senal's voice come form no where.

"Geez you scared us" said Mahiru.

"Sorry I forgot you don't have magic and can't sense magic power" said Senal.

"You know if you could talk to Makoto any time you wanted why didn't you tell him about his magic sooner" asked Chiaki.

"Oh I forgot" said Senal. Everyone fell over anime style when they heard him.

"Well next time I want to talk him. I need to make sure my baby boy is alright" said Celia.

**"I'll find you Monokuma and I swear I'll make you pay" said Makoto. He then continued his walk to the train station. After using some of the jewl to buy a ticket for the train he got on and left to head back to Magnolia. The whole ride there he was wondering how he could find Monokuma and about new ways he could get stronger.**

**"I really need to find a place to live. Maybe I can find a apartment like Lucy's or something" said Makoto. The train ride continued and eventually Makoto arrived in Magnolia. He got off and walked over to Fairy Tail. When he got there he tried to look for Makarov, but noticed he still wasn't there.**

**"Hey Makoto so how did your job go" asked Mira.**

**"It went well. I managed to get rid of some monsters that were attacking this town called Clover Town" said Makoto.**

**"Wow really that's a coincidence. The guild masters meeting was in Clover Town" said Mira.**

**"Yeah I know I was considering going there, but I figured master would be busy so I wouldn't want to bother him. Oh yeah Mira here's the money I've been meaning to pay back" said Makoto handing Mira a couple jewls.**

**"Thanks Makoto oh by the way the team Erza made left on their important mission a while ago. She asked me to tell you that she wanted you to go along with them, and that you can still go if you can" said Mira.**

"I was really hoping he wouldn't be able to go" said Mikoto.

"Maybe he'll say no. I mean he just got back from a job maybe he wants to rest" said Hiro.

"No he's gonna go. Makoto's always willing to help anyone in need. He'll go and help them fight whatever their fighting" said Masato.

**"Wait really, but I'm a new member to Fairy Tail. Why would she pick me over any other long time member" asked Makoto.**

**"Well you are stronger than her Makoto. Not to mention that your a new member so she most likely wanted to get to know you too" said Mira.**

**"Well then I guess I can catch up with them in time. Did they say where they were going" asked Makoto.**

**"Yes she told me they were going to Oshibana town. If you take the train now you can catch up to them" said Mira. Makoto nodded and ran out of the building. He made it to the train station and managed to get on right before they left. Makoto was riding the train to Oshibana when all of a sudden the train stopped. The conductor told everyone to get off and that there was serious damage done to the train track.**

"What the he'll happened there" asked Akane.

"It's gotta be Fairy Tail. This happening on the same day Erza puts her team together is to much of a coincidence" said Hajime.

"He's right this is definitely Fairy Tail" said Madoko.

"I hope Makoto will be safe" said Celia.

**"Great I'm going to be late. I guess I was never one for first impressions" Makoto told himself. He went around asking if there was another way for him to get to Oshibana town, but no one knew how to either. He then heard two people talking about a group of mages fighting a dark guild.**

**"Hey did you know that there's a group of mages from Fairy Tail fighting a dark guild in Oshibana town" asked one of the guys.**

**"Oh yeah I heard about that. One of the guys ended up getting away and Fairy Tail chased him on he railway tracks headed towards Clover town" said the man.**

**"Are you serious. I was just there" Makoto complained as he began to look for a train that led to Clover town.**

"Wow Makoto sure does have bad luck" said Mahiru.

"Yeah no kidding" said Leon.

**After a few minutes a train arrived and it was set for Clover town. He got on immediately and headed straight for Clover town. He eventually made it when it was dark out. The minute he got there he felt the strange feeling he got from Mira, except a whole lot bigger. He ran in that direction and saw a giant wooden monster standing tall.**

**"What is that thing" asked Makoto in shocked and fearful voice as he headed towards a group of people. Makoto's question got everyone's attention.**

"What is Makoto doing running towards it. It's a giant wooden monster run away" said Mondo. Celia grabbed Mikoto's gand in fear that Makoto would get hurt.

**"That there boy is one of the demos from the books of Zeref" said the guildmaster Goldmine.**

**"The books of Zeref. Wait did you say a demon" asked Makoto.**

Everyone was taken back by what Goldmine just said.

"Wait if that things a demon then Makoto might actually be able to beat it" said Madoko.

"Yeah Makoto can beat that thing" said Sayaka.

**"Yes that things a demon. It's names Lullaby. It was originally a flute that when played killed everyone around it except for the person playing the flute" said Goldmine.**

**"Makoto is that you my child. This is great Makoto with you here we can defeat this thing once and for all" said Makarov.**

**"Yeah your right. I have to go now I swear I'll get rid of this thing" said Makoto as he ran off towards the demon.**

**"Hey what did Makarov mean by that" asked another guild master.**

**"Yeah what was that about" asked another guild master.**

**"Hey Makarov Why do you have such high hopes for that kid" asked Goldmine.**

**"He's not a ordinary mage. He is one of few people with the power to stop this monster. He is Makoto Naegi. The Lightning Devil Slayer" said Makarov. Everyone was shocked to hear that.**

**"Devil Slayer mage. Well that's one hell of a rare lost magic" asked Goldmin.**

**"Yes I know that he can do this. It's what he was made to do. Eradicate despair" said Makarov. Makoto ran up to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all turned around and were shocked and confused to see him.**

**"Woah Makoto what are you doing here" asked Natsu.**

**"I'm here to help. I heard you guys got a demon who needs slaying" said Makoto.**

**"Oh yeah your a Devil Slayer. With all the crap we've been through I almost forgot. Well then go ahead and do your thing" said Gray.**

**"Aw but I wanted to fight the demon" said Natsu with a pout.**

"I can't tell if that guys really brave or really dumb" said Komaru.

"Probably both" said Kyoko.

**"No Gray is right. Makoto will make quick work of this monster. Go on Makoto and if you need backup we will be here" said Erza. Makoto smield and nodded before walking up to the Lullaby.**

**"Oh so your sending out this pathetic human to fight me. He doesn't even look tall enough to fight that red head let alone a demon like m-" was all Lullaby said before he was cut off by Makoto jumping up to his face level.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS CRACKLING FIST" said Makoto as he punched Lullaby in the face so hard it sent him tumbling backwards.**

**"What the hell. How is this possible" said Lullaby.**

**"Isn't it obvious. Your the thing I slay" said Makoto. Lullaby then noticed the black markings on Makoto's face and was filled with shock.**

**"A Devil Slayer. How the hell is a Devil Slayer here" asked Lullaby.**

**"It doesn't matter how I'm here, all that matters is why I'm here. To stop you. LIGHTNING DEVILS CLAWS" said Makoto as he kicked Lullaby right in the left knee. Lullaby couldn't support itself after that hit.**

"Yeah Makoto's easily kickin this things ass" said Kazuichi.

"Yeah come on Makoto show this guy who's he's messing with" said Leon.

**"Screw you I'll make you pay for believing you could take me on" said Lullaby as he threw a punch at Makoto.**

**"I don't believe I can stop you. I hope I can. LIGHTNING DEVILS DEEP SLASH" said Makoto as he used his daggers to slice off bits and pieces of Lullaby's arm until there was nothing left but a short stump.**

**"AGHHHHHH" said Lullaby. Everyone was watching in amazement and shock.**

**"Such amazing lightning magic" said a guild master.**

**"He perfectly cut Lullaby's arm off with such precision" said another master.**

**"To think a mage like this could exist is unbelievable" said a third master. Erza, Gray, and Natsu all watched with interest and wonder. They had never seen Devil Slayer magic before, but they clearly saw the power it had behind it. Lucy was shocked and in total awe. She had never seen such magic power from anyone before.**

**"That's it I'm tired of this fight. I will dine on your souls tonight" said Lullaby as he prepared to sing his song.**

**"I don't think so you gigantic demon. LIGHTNING DEVILS STRIKE STAB" said Makoto flying through one side of Lullaby's throat with his sword stretched out in front of him. He then turned around and prepared another spell.**

**"LIGHTNING DEVILS RAGE" said Makoto as he made another huge hole in Lullaby's throat.**

**"That won't stop me from singing my song" said Lullaby.**

"Oh shit Makoto needs to stop him" said Nekomaru.

"If he plays that song their gonna die" said Hiyoko.

**He let out a cry, but it then turned into a pitiful wheeze.**

"Wait what" asked Junko. Everyone stared at the screen confused as to what happened to the song that was supposed to be played.

**"Makoto made so much holes in his throat and body that it couldn't play the song it wanted" said Erza. She noticed that unlike other mages at Fairy Tail he thought before fighting, which to her was very essential in fighting.**

"Seriously all the time spent hyping him up and this is all we get. Man talk about weak" said Kazuichi.

"Yeah Makoto ought to just finish him off already" said Komaru.

**"So he's got brains to match the brawn huh. Impressive" said Gray.**

**"Yeah Makoto show this big freak how we do things in the Fairy Tail guild" said Natsu. Makoto nodded and turned back around to face Lullaby.**

**"Stay away from me you monster" said Lullaby backing away from Makoto in fear.**

"The pot calling the kettle black" said Byakuya.

"Yeah he really has no room to call him a monster" said Hina.

**"You do realize how ironic that is right" asked Makoto before he jumped into the sky and gathered more magic power.**

**"It's time to end this. LIGHTNING DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC" said Makoto as he combined his hands into a gun shape and fired it a huge amount of lightning bolts at Lullaby. All Lullaby could do was scream as it's body was beginning to evaporate into nothingness. There was a bunch of dust from the fight and most of the people had trouble seeing. After the fist settled however everyone noticed that Lullaby was no longer standing. Instead they saw Makoto standing in a huge crater with some of his clothes torn.**

"Damn Makoto looks bad ass as hell" said Mondo.

"Yeah he's awesome" said Madoko.

"He gave that demon what it deserved" said Celia. Meanwhile some of the girls were staring at Makoto with slight tints of pink on their cheeks seeing him with his clothes torn.

**"I can't believe it. I thought those three were strong, but he's incredible. Are all Fairy Tail wizards like this" asked Kageyama with wonder in his voice.**

**"There's no doubt about it when it comes to devil slaying Makoto's number one" said Lucy.**

**"That was some fine work out there" said Makarov.**

**"I guess there's no denying it. Their a whole lot stronger than me" said Kageyama.**

**"Yeah you made beating one of Zeref's demons look easy" said Goldmine.**

**"Yeah...however" said one guild master.**

**"HE WENT OVERBOARD" yelled every single guildmaster. Not only did Makoto destroy Lullaby, he also destroyed the conference hall.**

"God damn it Makoto" said most of the people in the room. Some of them laughed finding the whole thing to be a little funny.

**"Oh yeah that's my bad" said Makoto.**

**"Well we should go" said Natsu as he began running. Everyone began to run off along with Natsu. Makoto pciked up Kageyama and then followed everyone else.**

**"Woah hey what are you bringing me along for" asked Kageyama.**

**"Well I heard you say something about wanting to be stronger so I thought Fairy Tail would be just the place to do that" said Makoto with his hope filled smile. Kageyama was shocked that Makoto wanted him to come along, but decided that he didn't want to be a dark guild member anymore. And what better place to start over than Fairy Tail.**

"That was hilarious" said Kazuichi being on of the ones laughing.

"I really hope he doesn't get into to much trouble for wrecking the place though" said Chisa.

"Maybe they'll forgive him. I mean he did save the lives of all those people after all" said Hina.

"I hope they do, they could have at least thanked him" said Kyoko.

"We can worry about that later, for now let's just continue watching this" said Bykauya. Everyone agreed and they redirected their attention back to the screen.

**And that was it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so late I spent a lot of time wondering what to have characters say in these situations. Also as to why Masato is avoiding class 77 it's because they all did bad things and he still doesn't feel comfortable being near them just yet. Also for the magic of the rest of the Naegi family I'm having Masato be a Earth Dragon Slayer with a lacrima inside him. For Madoko I'm going to have him learn Ice-Make magic later on from Gray since he's still younger and doesn't need it yet. For his parents I'm going to have Celia use Nature magic and Mikoto use Air magic. Also for he ships I'm changing it to Romeo x Wendy x Komaru. Also tell me if you want some of the Danganronpa girls to be in Makoto's harem or if I should add more Fairy Tail girls. Rome will be a Fire Devil Slayer and have his Rainbow Fire magic. I'm also thinking of posting these on the Amino site on my account tell me if I should. For now that's prett much it for this chapter until next time. **


	4. Heated Rivalry

**Era**

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated, but that just is only one small victory in a much large battle" said one of the members of the Magic Council.

"A number of dark guilds has been growing and at quite an alarming rate" said another member of the council.

"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all" said another.

"How would we do that" asked a female member of the council.

"However it's done we cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again" said a older member of the council.

"I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place" said an old man named Yajima.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way up to the highest levels" said an old man with a cane and at ears.

"Whatever the case athough their usually just a thorn in our side it seems Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful" said a blue haired man jamed Segrain.

"They took down an entire guild with a handful of wizards. That is quite a feat" said a woman named Ultear Milkovich.

Some of the council members argued against Segrains words while others sided with Fairy Tail. These conversations continued until Segrain spoke up once more.

"You may not want to accept it, but that's the reality of the situation. In the end the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared, and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on this council just to save face" said Segrain.

"You fool, are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame" said a member wearing sun glasses and a robe with a angry tone.

"Enough of this nonsense. Fairy Tails good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction" said another member.

"Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss this with them" asked Segrain with a playful smirk.

"And how do you propose we do that exactly Segrain" asked Ultear.

"Simple it's just like you said. Fairy Tail has a case of being reckless and leaving destruction behind on their jobs. All we need to do is simply pretend an arrest. That way we show the council won't just let these wizards do what they want, and we get a conversation with them. It's a win win" said Segrain. The other members took a few moments to discuss this plan amongst themselves and decided to go with this plan.

"Now that we know what we will do I just want to ask. Who do you exactly plan on bringing here" asked Yajima.

"Oh I have just the two people in mind" said Segrain.

**Fairy Tail**

Makoto and the others managed to make it to the guild hall after out running the angry masters. (I won't include the whole getting lost thing since it ends the same way since I don't see it being any different with Makoto and Kageyama there. The only difference is that it ended more quickly). Kageyama joined the guild and was living not to far from the building. Makoto looked for a place to stay, but found nothing available at the moment.

"Why is that that when I'm the one in need of a house there's none available" Makoto thought to himself. He really hated how his luck worked.

"Hey Makoto" said Lucy with a exasperated sigh as she sat down across from the Luckster.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong" asked Makoto.

"I've been looking for jobs to pay rent, but so far I haven't found anything and rents due in a few days. But that can wait anyways what's wrong with you. You look down" said Lucy.

"I've been looking for a house, but apparently so many people have been moving into Magnolia recently that there are no more houses left" said Makoto. Lucy thought about it for a few minutes and had a idea.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you live with me" said Lucy. Makoto's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy.

"Wait really. But won't I be intruding" said Makoto. He didn't want to be a bother to Lucy, and he's never actually lived with a girl before.

"Nah besides with your help I can pay my rent a lot easier. That way you have a place to stay and rent gets payed. It's a win win" said Lucy. Makoto thought about it and realised that with this they both got what they wanted.

"Alright that sounds great" said Makoto.

"Well then let's go" said Lucy. The two got up and headed towards Lucy's apartment. Lucy did her usual thing walking back home and walked near the edge.

"Hey Lucy is that your boyfriend" mischievously said one of the guys rowing the boat down the watery path. Lucy and Makoto both felt their cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND. HE IS A BOY AND A FRIEND, BUT NOT A BOYFRIEND" yelled out Lucy. The men at the boat didn't hear her or they just continued rowing away.

"Well that was...random" said Makoto still a little embarrassed.

"Ugh yeah I swear those guys can get on my nerves sometimes. Oh hey there's my house right there" said Lucy. She hopped off the ledge of the street and opened the door. When she did she was greeted by a grump looking old lady.

"Lucy rent is due in about three days so you better get my money" said the lady. She then noticed Makoto and walked up to him."Ah you must be the boy Lucy was talking about letting live with her" said the land lady in, surprisingly, polite voice.

"Hey why do you greet him so nicely and not me" asked Lucy.

"Because he looks like a person who gets his affairs in order" said the land lady.

"Whatever and don't worry I'll have the rent by then" said Lucy.

"Alright then" said the land lady. She went back to the room she came from before and Lucy and Makoto walked into Lucy's apartment.

"Is she usually like that" asked Makoto.

"Pretty much yeah, but as long as I pay my rent there's no trouble. Oh and sorry but there's only the couch to sleep on is that alright" asked Lucy.

"Yeah it's a lot better than living in the infirmary" said Makoto.

"Well that's good. Anyways I have to do something in my room so do what you want" said Lucy as she walked into her room. Makoto want to lie down and heard a rattle at the door. He got up to answer it, but saw Gray just walk in only wearing his boxers.

"Gray what are you doing here" asked Makoto.

"I came to get you and Lucy. What are you doing here" asked Gray.

"I live here with Lucy" said Makoto. Gray looked a little shocked when he heard Makoto say that.

"Geez I knew you and Lucy might have had a thing going on, but I never expected it to move this fast" said Gray.

"That's not what's going on. We're just living together that's all" said Makoto with a blush on his face.

"Whatever anyways is Lucy here because we need to get going" said Gray.

"For what" asked Makoto. Before Gray could tell him Lucy ran up to him and kicked him in the face.

"NO STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE BUDDY" said Lucy. Gray fell back onto the chair with some wind knocked out of him.

"Woah give me a minute to explain would ya" said Gray as he was getting up. "I was naked when I got here" said Gray as if it was normal.

"Get out" said Lucy pointing at the door.

"Wait Gray came to tell us something" said Makoto.

"Yeah did you guys seriously forget the fight Flamebrain and Erza were having today" asked Gray. Lucy gasped just remembering the fight Natsu challenged her too. Makoto stood there confused.

"Wait did you say Natsu and Erza are fighting. Why did something happen" asked Makoto.

"No it's just that the idiot challenge Erza to a fight and she agreed. He's always doing dumb stuff like this. I thought you'd know by now since he's always challenging you to a fight" said Gray. Makoto forgot about all those times with Natsu wanting to fight him, but after remembering those times it made sense for him to fight Erza.

"Oh well now that I think about it he does seem to be the type of guy to do that" said Makoto.

"You can't be serious their really going through with this" asked Lucy.

**Fairy Tail**

"Oh my god their really going through with this" said Lucy.

"Yeah I guess so" said Makoto. He was sceptical about watching two friends fight each other for no reason at all. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Erza then turned around and noticed Makoto and the others had gotten there.

"I see you made it after all Makoto. It's a good thing you did because I can tell this is going to be a good fight" said Erza.

"Yeah Gray came by and reminded me and Lucy of the fight" said Makoto. Eeza then remembered something about Makoto she had been meaning to ask him.

"Oh yes speaking of fighting i was wondering if you would spare with me sometime" said Erza. Makoto was shocked, and a tad bit scared, by her question.

"Wait why though" asked Makoto.

"Well you see I've noticed how strong you are and have seen your skills with weapons. I want to test my skills with you if that's alright" said Erza. Makoto thought about it and he didn't see a problem with it. He remembered when Sakura and Mukuro would spare back in Hopes Peak.

"Alright sure I don't mind training with you" said Makoto.

"I am glad to hear that. Now it looks like Natsu's growing impatient so we should probably be starting the fight soon" said Erza.

"Good luck Erza" said Makoto as Erza departed to the center of the ring once more. He walked over to Lucy and the others and overheard them talking about something.

"Calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet" said Levy.

"As far as the guys I'd put my money on Laxus, Mystogan, or Makoto" said Jet.

"Hey guys what are you talking about" asked Makoto.

"We're just talking about who we think the strongest in Fairy Tail is" said Droy.

"All I meant is that the three of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail" said Mira while drying off some tears.

"Okay this is coming from the same person who sent me to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other When Erza wasn't around" said Lucy.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like good team chemistry to me" said Makoto.

"Geez it kakes you wo der how those two didn't spwnd the time fighting themselves instead of the guild" said Kageyama.

"I got to say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out" said Elfman.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him" said Gray.

"Hey don't count Natsu out just yet. He might surprise you" said Makoto.

"Yeah he wouldn't challenge Erza without having something planned" said Levy.

"It's been quite a while since we've squared off like this hasn't it Natsu" said Erza with a smile on her face.

"I was just a little kid back then. Today's gonna be different. Cause I'm takin you down Erza" said Natsu.

"Well I'm not gonna go easy on you. In fact I have the perfect armor, for this occasion" said Erza as she began to requip into her Flame Empress armor.

"That's Flame Empress armor, good choice against fire magic" said Macao.

"Now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective" said Laki.

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance" said Wakaba. Happy had a serious expression on his face before pulling out some jewel from his bag and handing it to Cana.

"Put me down for Erza in the first round" said Happy.

"Your betting against your own best friend" asked Lucy with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Why are you guys picking sides I don't want either of them to lose" said Lucy a little worried about her two friends.

"Get into the spirit Lucy" said Gray tired of her attitude.

"Wow Flame Empress armor huh. Good news for me. That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to" said Natsu lighting his hands on fire.

"Round one start" said Makarov as a bell rang in the background.

"Natsu was the first one to attack Erza running towards her with his fist. He was about to deliver a punch to her face, but missed since Erza jumped out of the way just in time. Erza wasted no time and swung her sword at Natsu, only for him to duck and send a flaming kick right to her face. She attempted another slash, but Natsu avoided it with a backflip.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" said Natsu as he sent his breath attack out to Erza. She jumped to the right and managed to avoid the attack. Natsu then directed the roar to follow behind Erza.

AHHHHHHH" yelled out some of the people who narrowly missed the torrent of flames that was sent their way.

"Woah" was all Lucy could say as she watched the fight that was taking place.

"See it's a good fight right" asked Elfman.

"Wow my brother would love to see this" said Makoto thinking about Masato's reaction to the fight in front of him.

"This fight sucks" whined Gray. Erza and Natsu both jumped into the air and were both about to hit each other, until a hand clap stopped them. Everyone focused their attention on a frog looking person in a robe.

"Wait is that a humanoid frog or did Cana spike my drink at the guild" asked Makoto with a surprised expression on his face.

"This fight is over. May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council" said the frog. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves.

"No way" said Levy.

"Seriously" asked Jet.

"Why would the council send her here" asked Droy.

"Guys can one of you explain to me how a messenger from the magic council looks like a frog" asked Makoto.

"Thank you finally someone other than me noticed" said Lucy.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guipd has been charged with eleven counts of criminal properry damage. Erza Scarlet, Makoto Naegi, you two are under arrest" said the frog. Everyone was taken aback by this and began to protest.

"No way they can't do that" said Lucy.

"Yeah it was because of Makoto that Lullaby was stopped" said Gray.

"Yeah I can understand Makoto, but Erza going makes no sense" said Elfman. Makoto however noticed something that stuck out about the way thos arrest was happening.

"EVERYONE ENOUGH" ordered Erza. Everyone quieted down and focused their attention back to the red head.

"Me and my friend shall go with you toto the magic council. Makoto come with me we have to go" said Erza. Makoto began walking too, but was stopped by Natsu.

"Wait that's not fair. That only happened because it was necessary to stop Lullaby" said Natsu.

"Natsu it's fine we won't get arrested. We'll be there for a day at best" said Makoto.

"What do you mean. Your being arrested and they can't do that" said Natsu.

"It'll be okay Natsu, but please don't do anything. I'm serious about this" said Makoto. Natsu looked him in the eye for a few minutes and just sighed.

"Fine I'll stay here, but you need to promise you'll be back soon" said Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu we will. I promise" said Makoto as he walked towrds the carriage where Erza and the frog lady were.

"I hope you don't mind, but this is for security measures" said the frog lady as she put a pair of handcuffs on Makoto. They weren't like any he'd seen before. They were bulky and had a red orb in the middle. He noticed that once he put it on he felt weaker so it must have drained his magic.

"It's okay I understand" said Makoto. Him and Erza then boarded the carriage and headed off to Era. They were traveling for a few minutes, maybe an hour or two, at most. They sat in silence, but not the awkward kind of silence.

"Makoto can I ask you something" asked Erza.

"Yeah sure what is it" said Makoto.

"Well during the fight I heard you talk about your brother. I was unaware you had one" said Erza.

"Oh yeah well I don't really talk about them. It's not like I don't want to I love them, but it just never comes up in conversation" said Makoto.

"Oh that makes sense. Well do you mind telling me about him" asked Erza.

"Well he's really strong, he's only a year older than me but he can take on people who have been fighting their whole lives" said Makoto.

"Really huh. Well he sounds incredibly impressive" said Erza.

"Yeah he's also really positive and he never gives up without fight. The rest of my family is like that too" said Makoto.

"The way you described him I thought he would have joined the guild with you, but you speak as if he's not with you" said Erza. Makoto was worried about what to say, until he came up with a lie to tell Erza.

"Well him and my family like to travel a lot. I was traveling with them and then when I found my book I decided to come join Fairy Tail. We said our goodbyes, I went into the forest, got lost, met Master, and that's what happened." said Makoto.

"Well it is a good thing you had the idea to join Fairy Tail and learn more about your magic. Although I am sorry to hear you had to leave your family" said Erza.

"Don't worry about it Erza. Besides their always traveling and we pass by here every now and then so I know I'll be seeing them again" said Makoto.

"Well that's good. So whats the re-" said Erza before she was cut off by the carriage stopping and the door being opened.

**National Council Fiore Branch**

"We're here. If you would follow me we could get to the trial room in a short while" said the frog looking lady. Makoto froze when he heard those words.

_"It's time for a CLASS TRIAL" _Makoto heard the words of Monokuma echo in his head.

_"No, no, no not another class trial. I have to get out of here" _Makoto mumbled to himself. All he could do was stand there in place breathing heavily, until Erza snapped hkm out of it.

"Makoto are you alright" asked Erza. She had a look of curiosity and worry on her face. The guild didn't know much about Makoto and were still getting to know him, but knew he was as positive as Mira so she wasn't expecting him to act like that.

"O-o-oh I'm sorry Erza. it's just that I r-r-remembered something, but I'm alright now" said Makoto. They continued down the hallway of the court room, but Erza stopped once she saw a man woth blue hair.

"Segrain" asked Erza looking shocked and, much to Makoto's surprise, a little frightened. The frong lady bowed in acknowledgment to Segrain.

"It's been quite a long time Erza. Please relax a little" said Segrain. Makoto was confused when he saw Segrain's left arm look like it was glitching.

"I'm only here in spirit, sending out a projection from Era. In fact all the wrinkled faces in that court room are just projections as well. We didn't see it necessary to be here physically for such a trivial matter" said Segrain.

"Is it because this whole thing is staged" asked Makoto. Erza looked at Makoto in shock, while Segrain looked at him curiously.

"Oh so you managed to figure it out. Well that just saved me the trouble of telling you myself. Yes those old fools just want to show that the magic council won't tolerate the reckless actions of guild mages. They also wanted to shift the blame onto a scapegoat. So they arrested two popular and powerful people from a guild known for causing destruction and decided to put on this farce" said Segrain.

"So that explains why they only sent one person and not an army or at least a few trained soldiers" said Makoto. He found it odd that the council would just send one messenger instead of some kind of police force or army or something.

"Precisely because they didn't care who it was as long as they were well known and were there at the fight against Lullaby. The council thought about having Natsu Dragneel or Gray Fullbuster, but knew that you two were far more famous" said Segrain.

"So that's what this really is. Well then we should go and hurry this up so we can get home" said Erza.

"Well then I guess I'll see you two there" said Segrain. He then disappeared from their sights.

"Wow, you know some very powerful people" said the frog lady. Makoto knew from the way the conversation had gone that Erza had a strong dislike for Segrain, but didn'tknow why. From what he saw he was a nice guy, but if Celest's trial taught him anything it's that not everyone is who they seem to be.

"He's evil" said Erza with a hardened expression.

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone was currently feeling rather miserable and sat there in silence.

"Guys we should be there to testify. not sit here moping" said Lucy. She and Makoto grew close both joining the guild at the same time and both being in a small group of the guild that was actually sane.

"She's right you guys. The council should hear our side of the story too" said Happy.

"It's no use. Even if we left right now there's no way we'd make it in time" said Makarov.

"Besides Makoto said he and Erza would be fine" said Natsu. He trusted Makoto's judgment and decided to put his faith in his friend.

"Yeah just cause he said that doesn't mean it's true" said Gray.

"Well Makoto seemed really sure of it. like he's seen it before" said Natsu. The only reason he didn't do anything was because he could tell that Makoto had experience in this sort of thing. He could tell by a look he saw in his eyes. Natsu may be dull, but he could tell when there's something wrong with his guild mates or when they knew something.

"Makoto would have put up some kind of fight. He doesn't necessarily follow the rules to the level Erza follows them" said Kageyama.

"Yeah Erza's the type to just follow orders feom the council, but Makoto would have put up some kind of fight" said Macao.

"Yeah and besides he's Makoto. In all the time he's been here he's never once caused any destruction ,besides the Lullaby thing, or broken any rules. So how would he know how to deal with this" asked Cana.

"Yeah he doesn't seem like the type to be playing nice one second and be going to court the next" said Wakaba.

"Maybe Natsu's right and he knows something we don't" said Loki.

"Well I hope so. I really want them to be alright" said Lucy with a worried expression on her face.

**Court Room**

Makoto and Erza were standing in front of the projections of the members of the council.

"Erza Scarlet, Makoto Naegi, you two stand before the council to answer to the charges stemming from the incident woth the dark guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, The collapse of the Reushika Gorge Railway Bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover Meeting Hall. Currently there are a total of eleven property damage charges against you two According to eye witness reports the per-"" said the man at the head of the council, before being cut off by Segrain.

"There's no need to keep up the charade. They know about how this trial is a sham" said Segrain. The other council members looked at Segrain in shock and confusion.

"What. But how" asked the man with the cat ears.

"It would appear Makoto was much smarter than he appeared. He came here knowing what it was" said Segrain.

"That's right we know all about this farce. So if you would just give us our punishments and send us on our way we would kindly appreciate it" said Erza.

"She's right we don't want to be here for much longer and beither do you. None of you are even here physically, so can we just please get this over with" said Makoto. The council looked at each other and gave slight nods.

"Alright you can leave, but we have a question for you Makoto Naegi" said Yajima.

"Alright what is it" asked Makoto.

"We have no files of you or anyone with your last name here in Fiore. It's as of you don't even exist. We simply wish to know why that is" said Ultear. Makoto and Erza were shocked, and in Makoto's case scared, by that sudden question. Makoto stayed quite for a few minutes, until speaking up.

"Well you see my family has always been traveling the country. Since we only stop to rest, eat, sleep, or buy items we've never actually had any information about us made" said Makoto. He was really hoping that the council would buy that excuse and just go along with it.

"It makes sense. There are a lot of people who live like that and don't have any files about them either. Thank you for answering Makoto you and Erza can leave now" said Segrain.

Thank you now we will be taking our leave" said Erza. Her and Makoto made their way out the court room and began their journey back to Fairy Tail.

**One Hour Later**

"So that whole thing was just a way for the council to save their skin and not take any blame for the Lullaby incident. Man that's just stupid" said Nab.

"Yeah the council doesn't really like letting anything that can damage their reputation get out to the public. I've met several people who have stories to tell that are similar to this one" said Kageyama.

"Man we did all that worrying for nothing" said Lucy. She was one of the members who was annoyed the most when they found out the truth.

"Makoto I've been meaning to ask you this, but how did you find out the trial was a fake to begin with" asked Erza.

"Well you see I found it odd that they only sent one persin to retrieve us. Also none of them were there physically so I knew at that point it was just for show" said Makoto.

"Yeah when you explain it like that it sounds obvious" said Levy.

"Yeah she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but rather a scapegoat" said Gray.

"Hey Natsu when are you going to finish going man to man with Erza" asked Elfman. Natsu then looked up in realization and jumped up from his seat.

"Why would you say that" asked Lucy and Makoto, both worried about how badly the guild would end up being trashed afterwards.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So what fo ya say Erza, ya ready to pick up where we left off" asked Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"No thank you Natsu. After that whole ordeal I'm not in the mood" said Erza. However Natsu didn't seem to care as he lit his fist on fire and ran towrds Erza.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy" said Natsu running up to Erza.

"I swear" grumbled Erza as she got up from her seat and punched Natsu roght in the stomach, knocking him out. Lucy, Elfman, Gray, and Makoto had their jaws wide open when they saw how easily the dragon slayer went down.

"Hows that Natsu. Are you satisfied" asked Erza.

"And he's out" said Happy. Elfman and Gray broke out into laughter while Lucy and Makoto both tried to hold in their laughs. Makarov was watching from his spot on the bar when he suddnely felt a strange sense for vertigo hit him.

"Master are you alright" asked Mira who had noticed. Makarov then realized the cause of the sensation inside him and knew what it meant.

"He's coming" said Makarov. Mira looked confused, before she began to feel the effects as well and fell to the floor asleep.

"Ugh not again" said Gray as he fell to the floor as well. Eventually everyone, except Makarov and Makoto, fell to the floor asleep.

"What's going on here" asked Makoto. He felt a little tired, but no where near ths amount of tired everyone else felt. He then saw a man wearing a cloak that his his face walk through the door.

"Who are you, and what have you done to them" Makoto asked the man. The man stopped and looked at him for a moment, before continuing to move. Makoto was about to head towards him, until Makarov spoke up.

"Stop Makoto He's one of us. His name is Mystogan" said Makarov. Makoto stopped moving towards Mystogan and just stood there. He saw the cloaked man take a job request and place it down on the table un front of Makarov.

"I shall return" said Mystogan as he was about to leave.

"No wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave" said Makarov. Mystogan then counted down from five to one and once he was gone everyone woke up. from their sleep.

"Aw man, was Mystogan here" asked Jet.

"Man what a jerk" said Droy.

"Does he have to put us to sleep everytime he comes here" asked Levy annoyed.

"I swear to god if this becomes a regular thing I might have to avoid this place for a while" said Kageyama.

"Whose this Mystogan guy anyway" asked Lucy confused as to who they were talking about.

"For one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard" said Elfman.

"Yeah and for some reason he doesn't want anybody seeing what he looks like, so whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell" said Gray.

"That's kind of creepy" said Lucy.

"Master Makarov here is the only person whose ever gotten a good look at his face" said Gray.

"That's not true, I've seen him befor" said a voice from the second floor. Everyone looked up and saw a blonde guy looking down feom the upper floor.

"Laxus your here" asked Elfman.

"Yeah you're never here" said Wakaba.

"And here's another contender for the strongest" said Gray.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy. Besides the new guy also got a look at his face" said Laxus. Everyone turned to the devil slayer in shock.

"Wait you saw him. How the hell did you stay up" asked Macao.

"I don't know I just did" said Makoto. He was just as confused as to how he managed to stay up through the sleeping spell. Even Erza fell asleep so why didn't he. Natsu immediately woke up and bolted to his feet.

"Hey Laxus come down here and fight me" said Natsu as he jumped onto a table.

"Seriously you already got your butt kicked once today now you want another" asked Gray.

"Please why bother If you can't even beat the red head then you've got no chance against me" said Laxus with a cocky tone.

"Just what are you implying Laxus" asked Erza in a frightening tone. the people around Erza moved over for safety.

"Come on Erza there's no need to get all worked up" said Gray trying to calm down the requip mage.

"Im saying Erza that I'm the guild's strongest wizard" said Laxus.

"Then come down here and prove that to us" said Natsu.

"How about you come up here little man" said Laxus in a snarky tone.

"Alright I will" said Natsu as he jumped towards the stairs. Before he could make it up he was squished by Makarov's giant hand.

"Master why'd you do that" asked Makoto.

"Yeah master why" asked Natsu in pain.

"Your not ready for the second floor, at least not yet" said Makarov.

"Hey I think you made the salamander grumpy" said Laxus mocking Natsu.

"Shut up Laxus" said Natsu trying to get out from under Makarov's giant hand.

"Geez you're pathetic. Listen up the strongest in the guild ain't some chick or a hooded weirdo. The strongest is right in front of you" said Laxus.

"NO THAT'S WRONG" yelled out Makoto. Everyone turned to him. They all had their eyes open in shock as they looked at the guy standing up to Laxus. However Laxus just had an entertained grin on his face

"Well, well, well if it isn't the typical manga protagonist. So you got a problem with what I'm saying" asked Laxus.

"Yeah I want you to prove your the strongest mage here instead of just saying it" said Makoto.

"Oh really and how will I do that" asked Laxus.

"Fight me" said Makoto. Everyone couldn't help but have the color drain from their face as they jeard the devil slayers challenge.

"Oh really you want to fight me. And why would I do that" asked Laxus.

"Simple because if I'm stronger than Erza then I'm probably, if not already, stronger than you" said Makoto. Laxus's grin turned into a scowl once those words exited Makoto's mouth.

"Hey Makoto I think you got Laxus grumpy" said Natsu. Some of the others laughed while others still had looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"You know what fine let's fight. In a couple of weeks you and me will duke it out outside the guild. We'll see if your up to the challenge" saod Laxus as he went back to the second floor not to be seen again. Some people in the guild were in awe at Makoto and thought he was incredible for standing up to that jerk, while others thought he was stupid and had a death wish.

"Yeah Makoto that was manly" said Elfman.

"Yeah you sure put Laxus in his place" said Droy. Others began to cheer for the luckster as well.

"How can you guys be calm about this. Laxus is one of the strongest people in the guil and now Makoto has to fight him" said Levy.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides I don't think he could hurt me to badly anyways" said Makoto. Outside he appeared calm, but on the inside...

_"Why would I do that. What vould have possibly made ne think this was a good idea at all" _ Makoto said to himself.

"Hey guys I'm going to go home. It's been a pretty long day " said Makoto.

"Hey Makoto wait up I'm heading home too" said Lucy.

"Oh alright then let's go" said Makoto. The two then walked out of the guild hall, unaware of the plan a certain dragon slayer and his blue partner werethinking up.

**That's it for this chapter sorry for not updating for weeks I had teouble with my technology and none of it would work. Anyways this the newest chapter of this story. Also I will be making a list of crossovers and fanfics I want to do in the near future. You guys can also post your own ideas as well and I'll put them up of they interest me. Also as to why Makoto was so much more brave in this chapter is because if some of you don't know devil slayer magic makes the user make irrational decisions every now and again. anyways Ill be posting on my other stories once more now that my issue has been resolved and I'll see you guys next time. **


	5. THEY DID WHAT!

Makoto and Lucy were walking home, with Lucy still walking close to the edge. They were talking about how strong everyone was in the guild.

"So I guess you're in the top five huh Makoto" said Lucy. Lucy had finally figured out how everyone was ranked in the guild and was determined to make got to the very top.

"I mean I guess. I never thought I could be this strong in my life" said Makoto. He always thought everything in his life would be ordinary. His life, his job. his house, etc. So for him to be so strong is new for him. even more than being named the SHSL Hope.

"Yeah I never thought I would get to join Fairy Tail in my life. I always dreamed of it, but never thought I could" said Lucy.

"Well from what I've heard from Natsu and the others is that your pretty strong. I don't see why you wouldn't get in" said Makoto.

"Thanks Makoto, but I'm not that great. Besides your one to talk after that huge performance you did at the guild hall today" said Lucy. Makoto's cheeks turned a slight shade of red once he remembered about how he basically called out Laxus in front of the entire guild.

"Oh right. I forgot I did that just now" said Makoto.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll win" said Lucy.

"How do you know that" asked Makoto.

"Well while everyone was cheering you on I asked Mira about the upper floor. She said it was basically like an elite level of the guild Only Laxus, Erza, Mystogan, and someone else are S-Class. Also Laxus uses Lightning Magic so since you're a slayer your at a real advantage here" said Lucy.

"Why would me and him sharing a type of magic help me" asked Makoto. He saw it as more of a disadvantage since they both knew how to use the same type of magic.

"Well your a Lightning Devil Slayer so just like Natsu you should be able to eat Lightning" said Lucy.

"Wait Natsu eats fire" asked Makoto. He didn't know much about Natsu's abilities other than he was a Fire Dragon Slayer amd that he could be destructive on jobs.

"Ok yeah Happy says it's because of his magic. And since you and him have similar magic, it should work for you" said Lucy.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but I've never actually tried to eat Lightning before" said Makoto.

"Well there's always a first time for everything" said Lucy. She was confident that Makoto would win the fight. She knew just how strong Makoto was and if Laxus was a Lightning Mage it made fighting him even easier. They made it to the house and they walked up the stairs and were standing outside the door.

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll just have to train some more" said Makoto. They then opened the door and sae Natsu and Happy doing sit ups on Lucy's bed.

"Hey Lucy" said Natsu and Happy as they both continued to do their exercises.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS ON MY BED" yelled out Lucy.

"Well we're training duh. If we're going to be a team then we've got to train like one" said Natsu.

"We brought you the pink dumbell. Makoto gets the green one" said Happy. He flew over with two dumbells in hand.

"I don't think that's the issue here" said Makoto. Lucy hsd told him how Natsu and Happy had snuck into her house in the past, but he really didn't takenit seriously. He sees now that he should have.

"If we're gonna get ahead of Laxus and Erza then we've got to train hard" said Natsu.

"Aye sir" said Happy as he continued to so sit ups with Natsu.

"GET OFF MY BED YOU TWO ARE SWEATY" yelled Lucy as she kicked the two off the bed.

"Guys if you want to train then you should have asked" said Makoto.

"But we have to be ready by tommorow" said Natsu.

"Why tomorrow though. Can't it be in a couple of days" asked Lucy.

"Normally yeah, but we have to get ready for this" said Natsu as he held up an S-Class quest. Lucy and Makoto stared at them in horror as they saw the red S stamped on the paper.

"How did you get that. We're not allowed on the second floor" said Lucy.

"Well I walked up the stairs and took it" said Happy.

"YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR" yelled out Lucy.

"Guys what were you thinking those are only for S-Class wizard's. We might be some of Fairy Tail's strongest, but we can't take on this quest" said Makoto. He had heard that S-Class quest were so dangerous only four people in the guild could do them.

"What why not. I mean your stronger than Erza and she's an S-Class. Since your stronger than her we could do this no problem" said Natsu.

"No Makoto's right. We would be completely insane if we took this kind of quest. Not to mention that the master would kill us for taking this" said Lucy. After seeing what he did to Natsu for just trying to go on the second floor, she knew this was one rule Makarov wouldn't let anyone off the hook with.

"Well yeah if we fail, but if we pull it off he'll definitely be proud of us" said Natsu.

"Natsu that's not the way to do things. If you want to rise up the ranks then you should follow the guild's rules" said Makoto.

"Well with that attitude we won't be make S-Class anytime soon" said Natsu.

"Yeah you guys just return the quest because we're not going" said Lucy. Makoto nodded his head in agreement.

"But the job location is on a tropical island" said Happy holding up the request for Lucy to see.

"Really" asked Lucy as she looked at the request.

"Lucy" said Makoto dumbfoundedly.

"Mhm" said Happy trying to convince Lucy to join them.

"It's the cursed island of Galuna" said Natsu and Happy in creepy voices.

"Nope I'm definitely not going now" said Lucy creeped out.

"Yeah if I had any doubts before their gone now" said Makoto, also creeped out.

"Oh come on you two. I'll give you some of the fish I catch" said Happy.

"What kind of incentive is that supposed to be" said Lucy.

"Sorry you guys, but we're not going" said Makoto.

"Hmph" was all Lucy did as she crossed her arms.

"Fine we'll leave" said Natsu knowing that they won't come.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Best idea you've had all day" said Lucy. She and Makoto then saw Natsu and Happy jump out of the window.

"Can you guys please just use the door" said Makoto.

"OH NO THOSE IDIOTS LEFT THE JOB REQUEST HERE. NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK WE STOLE IT WHAT DO WE DO" exclaimed Lucy. Makoto was also beginning to worry about that as well. She then noticed something on the request.

"Lucy is something wrong" asked Makoto. She picked it up and saw what was written on the paper.

"Is this for real. On top of the reward you also get a gate key" asked Lucy. She then had a smirk on her face as she turned to Makoto.

"Lucy please, just, no" said Makoto. Once he saw that her grin wasn't going away he just sighed as he got a bag. He didn't want to go, but if his friends got hurt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Not only that, but he felt like something else made the decision for him, like some kind of ulterior motive.

Outside

"Hey guys wait up" said Lucy. Natsu and Happy turned around and saw Lucy and Makoto, who looked reluctant, running up to them.

"We've decided to go with you" said Lucy. Makoto just sighed, but smiled as he saw his friends happy.

Fairy Tail Next Day

Makarov was drinking some beer on his usual spot on the bar when Mira ran down with a worried expression.

"Master we have a big issue. Some one has stolen one of the S-Class quests" said Mira. The whole guild went silent and stared at Mira in shock. When Makarov took another sip of his beer he finally understood what Mira said and did a spit take with his eyes wide and devoid of color.

"WHAT" yelled out the entire guild. They broke rules all the time and only got a slap on the wrist, but this rule was the one rule they knew they couldn't get away with breaking.

"Who in their right mind would do something that mental" asked Wakaba.

"Geez not even the guys in Eisenwald were this stupid" said Kageyama. Even dark guilds had S-Class quests, and only Erigore would ever take an S-Class quest.

"Yeah I mean why break such a dangerous rule" asked Laki. Loki was thinking some more and noticed that there were four people missing from the guild.

"Hey guys where are Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Makoto" asked Loki. Everyone realized that Loki was right and they weren't there.

"You don't think they were the ones who took the request do you" asked Mira.

"It makes sense if it were Natsu and Happy, but Makoto and Lucy there's no way they would do that" said Macao.

"Well I mean don't forget what happened yesterday. Makoto got pretty fired up. Maybe he wanted to prove himself and decided to take the request" said Alzack.

"No Makoto is already stronger than Erza, and he's a Lightning Devil Slayer so Laxu's magic wouldn't work and there's no doubt Lucy told him that. not to mention he wouldn't make that huge challenge if he wasn't confident in himself. I think it's more like Natsu just dragged him and Lucy along" said Levy thinking about the situation.

"Yes that would make sense. He was pretty fired up. Makoto probably went along just to make sure Natsu and Happy didn't die. Lucy must have just gotten mixed up in it as well" said Loki.

"Okay so now we know what the hell happened, but how are we going to deal with this" asked Cana.

"Wait we don't even know what job was taken" said Jet.

"Yeah your right. Hey Mira which mission was it" asked Droy. Mira had a serious face on that told everyone that it was a very dangerous job.

"It was the request to lift the curse off Galuna island" said Mira. Everyone went pale and shrieked in shock.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY TAKE THAT ONE" yelled out Macao.

"Geez I thought they were stupid before, but this takes the cake" said Bisca.

"Well someone has to go get them" said Wakaba.

"Please Natsu's not gonna stop once he's got his mind set on something. Plus there's no one here strong enough to stop them" said Makarov.

"I have to disagree with you on that one master" said Gray as he stood up from his seat.

"Gray you and Natsu have been going at it for years. What makes you think you'll win this time" said Jet.

"I don'thave to beat that idiot. Once I tell Makoto and Lucy what their going up against they'llcome back and Makoto will simply drag flamebrain along with him" said Gray. Makarov thought about this more and sighed.

"Fine you can go retrieve them. Just make sure you can bring them back" said Makarov.

"You got it master" said Gray as he walked off to find them. Once he was gone everyone turned to Makarov.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he" asked Macao. He knew that even with Makoto there Natsu still wouldn't ack down from the fight, he'd welcome it actually.

"No, but it will buy us time until Erza comes back" said Makarov. Upstairs Laxus was smirking condescendingly thinking about the three on the mission.

"And here I thought I was going to get to put Makoto in his place. Oh well I guess him getting hinself killed should be a good enough lesson for him" Laxus said to himself.

Hargeon.

After walking for the whole day, because Natsu didn't want to take a train, they finally arrived in Hargeon.

"Wow this place sure brings back some memories. It seems like only yesterday when we first met" said Lucy. Natsu and Happy were really confused.

"It practically was yesterday. No need to get all mushy" said Natsu.

"Yeah you sound like a old lady" said Happy holding in a chuckle.

"Well it's been a few days, maybe a month, since me and Lucy joined. That is a pretty long time" said Makoto. Lucy shot him a smile and turned back to Natsu and Happy with a smug grin.

"See he agrees with me" said Lucy.

"Yeah cause he's your boyfriend or whatever Kageyama told me" said Natsu. Makoto and Lucy blushed red while Natsu and Happy laughed. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice Lucy deliver a 'Lucy Kick'.

"CAN EVERYONE STOP SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT US FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" asked Lucy.

"Damn it Kageyama" said Makoto thinking about how to get back at said Shadow Mage.

"Well whatever you two. Let's just find a boat that will take us to Galuna Island" said Lucy. Natsu's face turned pale and he immediately grabbed Lucy by the shoulders.

"Please no boats, why can't we just swim for it instead" asked Natsu, not wanting to ride a form of transportation.

"Because we like staying dry" said Lucy.

"Come on Natsu, I know you don't like vehicles, but try to power through it. You're the one who chose this job after all" said Makoto. Natsu just crosses his arms and pouts.

"Fine I'll deal with it, now let's find someone who will take us there" said Natsu.

"Alright then let's ask around. They reach went off to ask different people to give them a ride to Galuna island, but no one wanted to go. They all said it was cursed and no sailor or pirate would go there for anything.

"Did you guys find anything" asked Lucy.

"No everybody's scared of that curse and don't want to even be near that island" said Makoto.

"Well now what do we do" asked Lucy. She was happy that she had a chance to get a gold gate key, but now they couldn't even get to the island.

"Maybe there's another way to get there" said Makoto. Before they could do anything else though Gray jumped out from behind them.

"Found you" said Gray. Makoto, Lucky, and Natsu jumped back in shock.

"Gray what are you doing here" asked Lucy.

"Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sent me to bring you back" said Gray.

"What why, we're not in any danger yet" said Natsu.

"Well to bad besides maybe if you come back now you'll avoid getting kicked out of the guild" said Gray. Makoto and Lucy started panicking once they heard they could be kicked out.

"Wait you can be kicked out for this. Natsu why the hell didn't you say anything" asked Makoto. Makoto rarely got mad at anyone, but when he did he was livid.

"Well master let's us get away with these things all the time so I thought this wouldn't really matter. Besides if we pull this off he might actually be really impressed and make us S-Class" said Natsu.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST REASONING I"VE HEARD IN MY LIFE" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah you're way out of your league. Just come home" said Gray. Not only did he want to stop the four from going on a suicide mission, he also went so that Natsu wouldn't make S-Class before him.

"No way, I'm going on this S-S-Class quest" said Natsu stubbornly.

"Dude come on when Erza hears about this she's gonna be pissed" said Gray. Everyone practically wet themselves thinking about the punishment they would receive from the red haired swordswoman. Happy flew off of Natsu's shoulder and landed on Gray's, faking fright.

"Gray please save me I tried to tell them this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along" said Happy.

"Happy you big liar" said Makoto. Just as Natsu was about to speak up a man on a boat behind them spoke to them.

"Hey you kids said you were going to Glauna right" asked the man in the boat.

"Yeah we are. We're going to completean S-Class quest" said Natsu. The man pondered what Natsu said for a few minutes and stepped aside on his boat.

"Com on I'll take you to Galuna" said the man.

"Wow really" asked Lucy.

"Wow we really got lucky this time" said Natsu. Gray crossed his armd and cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"There's no way you're going to Galuna. I'm taking you back to the guild" said Gray. Before anyone could do anything Natsu smirked and kicked Gray, sending him flying. Gray fell to the floor unconscious and Natsu simply picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Well we're ready when you are sir" said Natsu. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the Dragon Slayer go from ruthless to polite.

"At least he's got manners" said Makoto sheepishly. His time in Fairy Tail had gotten him used to this sort of thing between the Ice Mage and the Dragon Slayer. They the hopped on the boat and set sail for Galuna.

"Wait are we sure it's a good idea to take him with us" asked Lucy apprehensivaly.

"Well it's not like we can just let him leave and tell the guild. Because the next person they'll send is Erza" said Natsu terrified thinking about the red head. Both him and Lucy shivered while Makoto simply hid his fear.

"Well then let's go" said Natsu. They then hoped on the boat and set sail to Galuna island, with Natsu on the edge so he could avoid throwing up on the boat.

Five Hours Later

Makot was sitting on the boat, bored out of his minds after being on the boat for five whole hours. Usually he would just ro something on his phone, but he didn't have one here.

"Ugh just kill me" said Natsu struggling to hold in his vomit. They had been sailing fir hours and hadn't seen land since they left.

"Okay now I'm starting to get scared" ssid Lucy wanting to see land again.

"Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up. This is your fault to buddy. why'd you decide to let us on" said Gray incredibly annoyed that the man just let them on his boat.

"The names Bobo, and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna island" said Bobo. Everyone turned to Bobo in shock, not thinking they would see any ok ne from Galuna island because of the curse.

"But I had to flee I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, unless you're able to lift the curse." said Bobo. He then took off the cloak he was wearing and revealed to the guild members his monstrous purple left hand. Everyone except Natsu let out a shocked and horrified gasp as they laid their eyes on the mans arm.

"This vial demons curse" said Bobo with venom in his voice thinking about his people and how they were suffering.

"Woah your arm, what happened to it" asked Gray. He'd never seen a curse that made someone's body change to look like that before.

"Is that the curse we're supposed to lift off your island" asked Makoto. He had seen things in his time during the killing game, but he'd never seen anything like this. Instead of answering him Bobo saw an island and knew that it was Galuna

"We're almost there. That's Galuna island" said Bobo. The guild members looked ahead and saw a island with a oddly glowing tip at some kind of mountain.

"Wait guys do you see that too. Why is the mountain top glowing like that" asked Lucy pointing ahead.

"Hey Bobo why does the mountain top glow like that" asked Makoto as he turned around, but saw that Bobo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What the, where'd he go" asked Lucy looking around for him.

"Did he fall out somehow" askd Gray sesrching the sea for the man.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air or something" said Happy. Natsu, who was still near the edge, began to feel the sea water rise higher hitting him in the face.

"What's that sound" asked Lucy hearing something from underneath the boat. Gray looked behind them and saw a tsunami coming towards them.

"Um Lucy, Makoto you guys might want to turn around" said Gray. Said two turned around and saw the giant tsunami about to hit them.

"AHHHH A TSUNAMI" yelled out both Lucy and Makoto.

"Don't panic just hold onto something" said Gray. Lucy wrapped her arms around Makoto, both not embarrassed due to being distracted by the giant wave rushing towards them.

"Happy can't you grab onto the boat and fly" asked Lucy.

"I'm not strong enough" said Happy as the wave hit the boat and sent them into the ocean.

8 Hours Later

"Ugh my head" said Makoto as he got up, rubbing his head. He noticed he was on a tropical looking beach. He was about to go into the woods to search for civilization, until he heard a groan come from his left. He looked in that direction and saw Lucy still wrapped around his arms. He blushed a little before nudging her to wake her up.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up" said Makoto. Thanks to his Devil Slayer senses he could tell she was alive from her breathing and heartbeat. Lucy groaned as she began to wake up.

"Huh where am I. Makoto where are we" asked Lucy as she glanced around and only saw a beach and a forest.

"The boat was hit by a tidal wave and now we're, most likey, on Galuna island" said Makoto. They looked around and noticed Natsu, Happy, and Gray not to far from them. They stood up and walked towards them.

"Ugh what a mess" said Lucy, still annoyed they got hit by the tidal wave.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray are you guys alright" asked Makoto. The three began waking up and noticed they were on the island.

"Hey guys it looks like we made it after all" said Natsu, getting up with renewed vigor.

"Yeah we got lucky that wave ended up washing us to shore" said Lucy.

"Yeah I'm so glad the wave that almost killed us was nice enough to wash us to shore" said Gray with heavy sarcasm.

"Geez lighten up Gray. We made it after all" said Happy with his usual care free tone.

"I still can't help but wonder what happened to Bobo. Right after he told us about the curse he just up and vamished into thin air, like he was never there" said Lucy. Makoto was also curious about that as well. It made no sense that Bobo should ahve disappeared, unless he had a form of Air Magic he should have been there with them. His SHLS senses were tingling.

"Forget about that stuff and let's go exploring" said Natsu waving his arms around excitedly.

"Aye" said Happy jumping up and down. The other three deadpanned at their antics.

"We've only been here for three minutes and you two already forget about the mission" said Makoto. Lucy pulled out the map from a pocket in her skirt.

"According to the request theres only one village on the entire island. The village cheif is the one who originally put in the request. So in order to start the quest we need to find him first" said Lucy.

"Not so fast" said Gray walking towards them.

"Come on Gray give it up already. You can't even take us back to the guild now that the boats been totalled" said Natsu.

"Yeah your right I can't take you back. So I want to come with you" said Gray. Natsu and Lucy have expressions of shock and confusion on their faces. Makoto had a feeling that this had something to do with Natsu and Gray's rivalry.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you three make S-Class before I get the chance to. Not to mention the guild would be pretty boring without you guys around. Sure Gramps will be mad at us, but if we can pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long" said Gray. Natsu, Lucy, Makoto, and Gray all had a smirks on their faces.

"Well now that that's settled we should get going and find that village" said Makoto. They cheered and went off to find the village on Galuna island.

"Hey Lucy you have a map right. So lead the way" said Natsu. Lucy got to the front of the group and began to lead the geoup to the village. After for walking for what felt like hours they finally made it through the forest. However they noticed something what would definitely be a problem for them.

"So we finally found the village, but what do we do now" asked Gray as he looked at the big gate in front of them.

"Damn check out that wall. When they say keep out they mean it" said Natsu.

"How do we enter though. It's not like they'll just let us in if we ask them to" said Makoto. However, Lucy didn't listen to him and proceeded to yell at the gate.

"Hello anyone home. We came here to help you" said Lucy. A couple seconds of silence passed ans no one answered.

"Well since they're not answering let's just bust our way in" said Natsu lighting his hand on fire.

"Absolutely not" said Makoto and Lucy. As they were arguing two men with spears came from ontop of the gates. Makoto got a strange feeling from those two once he saw them.

"Who goes there" asked one of the men.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We're responding to your request to lift the curse" said Lucy. The men didn't believe her even though she told them.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the request" asked the other man.

"Uh well." Lucy was trying to think about a good lie to tell the two, until Gray interrupted her.

"There was probably just a mixup with the paperwork" said Gray.

"Well then let us see your emblems right now" said the man. They all showed their emblems and they were then let in.

"Wow it's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth" said Happy as they walked through the gate.

"Aee you trying to freak me out" asked Lucy. They were greeted by a group of people all wearing hoods to hide their bodies.

"I'm Moka the village chief. On behalf of everyone here I welcome you. Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see. Now my people" said Moka. He turned to them and they all took of their robes. Everyone had some kind of limb or two transformed to look like a monster's.

"It's just like what happened with the boat guy" said Gray as he looked around to see all ths people who were affected.

"Yeah" said Lucy in surprise.

"So this is what he was telling us about" said Makoto. He was beginning to feel odd around all these people. He thought it was just because he was worried and left it at that.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SIDEBURNS" said Natsu, not noticing the disfigured body parts on the villagers.

"No not that I'm trying to show you what's happened to my arm" said Moka.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement at the hands of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared" said Moka.

"Please excuse me for asking, bit what makes you think it's a curse sir. It could be some kind of infectious disease" said Gray being as polite as possible.

"Wr have consulted with several doctors, and they all agree that no such disease exists. You see these horrific symptoms began the night the moon fell under a evil spell" said Moka. The team was confused as to what Moka meant by a spell.

"What kind of spell" asked Lucy. Moka began to tell the story of what's happened to the moon.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago the moons color began to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island" said Moka.

"So the moon just turned purple one day" asked Natsu. Happy looked up and saw the moon began to poke out from behind the clouds.

"Guys look, It's coming up from behind the clouds" said Happy. They all looked up and saw the purple light begin to shine.

"Oh wow it really is purple" said Lucy in astonishment.

"Man that's creepy looking" said Gray weirded out by the different colored moon.

"It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin" said Moka. All the villagers began to scream in pain as their bodies were turned into that of a monster's. Makoto began to feel like his magic was going crazy inside him. It was like a alarm or something.

"AH WHAT THE HELL" yelled out Makoto. The Fairy Tail members jumped back in shock as they saw the transformation of the villagers.

""They really are changing" said Gray.

"YEAH I CAN SEE THAT" yelled out Lucy.

"Why is this happening to them" asked Natsu. A few more seconds later and the transformation was complete.

"I'm sorry if our appearances frighten you" said Moka.

"No it's fine. We're just shocked is all" said Makoto. He was mostly confused because of the strange feeling he was having inside his body.

"Yeah don't worry about it" said Gray.

"You poor people" said Lucy with sympathy.

"Oh man. YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL" said Natsu. Everyone sweatdropped and stared at the Dragon Slayer ludicrously.

"It's awesome you've all got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous" said Natsu.

"He thinks we look cool" asked one of the villagers.

"No ones ever said that about us before" said another.

"Natsu your being insensitive. They obviously don't want to look like this" said Lucy.

"Oh my bad" said Natsu scratching his head.

"Get a clue man" said Gray frustrated with Natsu's idiocie.

"Anyway as you've witnessed whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibly be" asked Moka. The guild members looked at the villagers with sympathy in their eyes. Makoto was also a little confused about something.

"We will change back to our normal forms once morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can never change back to their human forms because they have lost their minds" said Moka.

"Thats just terrible" said Makoto. He couldn't imagine living a life where your family members could die any day or any time.

"The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness. We've had no choice but to put them to death" said Moka. The Fairy Tail members gasped in shock and horror. When they first heard of the request they thought it wouldn't be that bad. Now they knew how bad it was for the villagers and why the quest was S-Class.

"But they might change back to normal some day" said Natsu. He hated having to hear about death, especially when it could have been avoided.

"If we wait for that to happen the monsters will surely kill all us. We tried capturing them, but they always broke free. It's no use. Once it takes hold there's no way to save them. I should know. I was once forced to kill my very own son when he lost control" said Moka woth tears running down his face as he looked at a picture of his son. They all saw the picture and were shocked to see it was Bobo.

"That's ths guy from the boat. bit we just saw him yesterday h-" said Lucy, u til she was shushed by Gray.

"Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that. He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace" said Gray. Lucy and Makoto turned to him in shock.

"So he was just a ghost" Lucy and Makoto thought to themselves in shock. Moka then bowed his head with tears still coming down his face.

"Please lift the evil curse off our island. If this goes on much longer then we'll a fall victim to it. We'll die" said Moka. Makoto then walked up and stood confidently in front of them.

"I swear we won't let that happen. We won't let you or your people die. We'll find a way to save all of you and make sure this stops" said Makoto. Everyone in the village looked to him in awe. They hadn't known him for long, and yet they felt like they could trust him to get rid of the curse.

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted. The mon must be obliterated and wiped from the sky" said Moka. The Fairy Tail members looked confused and apprehensive.

A Couple Minutes Later

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy" said Happy staring at the moon.

"Happy hurry and close the window you heard what the chief said gotta stay out of the moonlight. You may not csre, but I for one don't want to risk turning into some freaky looking monster" said Lucy.

"I'm not so sure about this job you guys" said Natsu. He didn't know if he could destroy something like the moon.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon" asked Gray.

"Even if we could I'm not so sure it's the moon itself that's to blame here" said Makoto. Everyone turned to him confused.

"Makoto you saw how the moon was. If it isn't the moon then what could it possibly be" asked Happy.

"Well if it was the moon it would have affected more than just the island. Magnolia would have been affected as well, but we haven't heard of anything like that happening" said Makoto. They realized that Makoto had a point with what he was saying.

"Yeah your right. The moons light hits everything so it should also be affecting us as well. Maybe it's a curse that affects the moons light rather than the moon itself" said Lucy.

"Yea that does make sense. It explains why we haven't been affected by it. Maybe it's something on this island instead" said Gray.

"All we need to do is investigate and find clues to lead us to where the curse cpuld be coming from" said Makoto. Lucy was about to speak, but was hit by Gray's sock.

"Yeah you guys can do what you want, but I need my sleep" said Gray stripping to his boxers.

"Please don't take off anymore than that" said Lucy.

"Okay now that that's settled we can start our investigation first thing tomorrow morning, but right now I'ma hit the sack" said Natsu jumping onto the mattress on the floor.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Gray as he laid down on the mattress.

"Yeah we should all get some sleep as well. Good night" said Lucy.

"Yeah good night" said Makoto. They went to their positions on the mattress and began to sleep, until they realized something.

"How am I supposed to sleep when the beast and the pervert keep snoring" Makoto and Lucy said in their heads.

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. Some updates I've been meaning to tell you guys are that I've added some more girls to Makoto's harem. The list is now Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Milliana, Cana, Ultear, Kagura, Brandish, Sorano, Flare, Seilah, and Jenny. Also I've added ****Chelia to Romeo's harem too. I've decided to not give Celia or Mikoto magic, but they will still be important for the story later on. I've also made a post with some ideas I have for future fanfictions. You can feel free to send me your ideas for future fanfictions and chapters on there. Thats all until next chapter. **


End file.
